Blast to the Past
by Kitty Malfoy
Summary: ~*FINISHED*~ A mysterious girl from a Hogwarts 40 years in the future gets a blast to the past and ends up in 1971. What is her secret, and why is she here?
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Blast to the Past Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole By Daisy-chan(D.C.) a.k.a. Kitty Malfoy(K.M.)  
  
D.C/K.M: Hey Everyone! Guess what?! I've got a new story for all of you! It is entirely H.P. based. Just a note: I used the name and description of the main character on Sailor Moon. Don't hurt me, but she is not used as an SM char in this story. I just like the name, and I think the description fits the name perfectly. NO NASTY REVIEWS ABOUT THIS!!  
  
P.S. Peter Pettigrew is not in here because I don't want him in mah story. He'll stink it all up with his foul stench! Icky-Icky-ICKY!!! He's so.so.so.DIRTY! Everything HP related belongs to J.K! Not me. Though anything not copyrighted to J.K. is MINE! No touchy!  
  
Please read on...  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
POP!  
  
BAM!  
  
WHACK!  
  
THUD!  
  
"Damn..."  
  
The small huddle of students watched in horror as a small form appeared at the top of the Grand Staircase and continued to topple and slide down the stairs to lay in a crumpled heap at the bottom surrounded by large, torn bags, and broken suitcases.  
  
"Sirius! James! Go help her up! We need to get her to Madame Pomfrey's." The voice was that of a girl-the only girl in the group in fact. She had dazzling red hair and startling, emerald green eyes.  
  
Two boys rushed towards the heap covered in long golden hair. The first boy-Sirius-had black hair and warm, brown eyes, and stood about a head taller than the second boy. The second boy-James-had unruly obsidian hair that seemed to stick off in every direction, and ice blue eyes. They each grabbed an arm and pulled her to her feet.  
  
Her floor-length golden hair parted to reveal a slender, heart-shaped face. Two deep azure eyes looked blankly past the students in shock, and were set in a background of creamy, pale skin. Her left shoulder was black and bleeding, and two fingers on her right hand were at an odd angle and were beginning to bruise. She was wearing a white T-shirt with orange sleeves that was decorated with a picture of a cat and the words 'Miss Kitty', and dark blue denim jeans, with a charmed belt that flashed different colored lights. The girl appeared to be about their age, and when standing at her full height she was probably eye-level with Sirius. She leaned heavily on each boy and seemed to favor her left leg. She was having trouble speaking and when she finally managed to it was faint and wheezy. "Take me to Headmistress Granger (wheeze)..please." Then she grew limp in the boys strong, supporting arms, her head dropping onto her chest. She was unconscious.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
The girl woke to the sound of murmuring voices.  
  
-She hasn't shown any sign of waking, and she's been here for six days..it's almost Halloween!-  
  
-Don't worry, Poppy, she'll pull out of it...she's a fighter this one.-  
  
-Well, I managed to heal her cracked ribs, broken fingers, fractured ankle, and her cracked collarbone. I've disinfected the cuts, and they've stopped bleeding, but..she's lost a lot of blood.-  
  
She felt a warm hand brush some hair out of her eyes, and struggled to get their attention. She had to open her eyes. Had to show them she was okay. The hand pulled back as her body twitched and squirmed. Her eyelids seemed to be stapled shut, and it made her head spin with the force that she was using to pry them open. After a moment they snapped open startling the occupants of the room.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey...is that you?" She muttered hoarsely. Her throat was dry and rough and she licked her lips thirstily with a parched tongue.  
  
A young woman with plain, shoulder length, mousy-brown hair and pretty gray-green eyes, bustled over to her and handed her a glass of water. The girl took a deep drink to wet her throat and tongue, and then upon a closer look at the woman practically choked."YoU'rE yOuNg?!" she sputtered. The woman cocked her head at the girl curiously, and the girl would have laughed at the striking resemblance to an owl-if she had not been so shocked and confused. "I'm sorry dear, but I do not believe we have met." Turning her head the girl turned to stare at the other occupant of the room. "Dumbledore?! You're still here! And you're young.er" The man's hair and beard were a silver gray color without even a hint of white. "Where's Headmistress Granger?" she asked. The old man chuckled-his pristine blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. "Excuse me miss, but I am the Headmaster here."  
  
The girl swung her legs over the bed and pulled back the covers. "Then I need to speak to Professor Halliwell."  
  
"I'm sorry, but there is no Professor by the name of Halliwell here."  
  
"Professor Moonstar?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Professor McDowell?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Professor Creighton?"  
  
"I'm sorry.no."  
  
"Black, Lupin, Snape?!"  
  
"Those last three are not only, not professors, but are students."  
  
"What?! But that's impossi.What's the date?!"  
  
"October 27th"  
  
The girl was now become anxious, and exasperated with the old man. "What's the year?"  
  
"1971"  
  
The girl grew deathly pale, and she clutched the bed so tightly her knuckles turned a ghostly white."  
  
"Umm.Dumbledore? I think I've been sent back in time..it's SUPPOSED to be 2019! Hermione Granger is the Headmistress, not you. You've retired- along with McGonagall, Flitwick, Hooch, Trelawny, and Binns. Lupin teaches DADA, Black teaches Transfiguration, and Snape teaches Potions!"  
  
"Oh dear!" Dumbledore frowned and steepled his fingers. "I don't think you should tell me anything else about the future-it could change it irrevocably."  
  
"But Harry's parents.."  
  
"No buts, young lady, er - by the way what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Serenity."  
  
"No last name?"  
  
"Er-no...um.my parents were killed by - uh - someone, when I was a child." She said, quickly; wishing she didn't have to lie to a man she looked up to.  
  
He looked at her searchingly for a moment, as if expecting her to continue, but said nothing about her momentary lapse in speech.  
  
"Well, then Miss Serenity. I suggest we sort you into a House for the time being, until we can find a way to get you home. Before I go..how is it you got sent into the past?"  
  
Serenity looked uncomfortably at her feet, and she felt tears spring to her eyes. Snips of painful memories flashed before her eyes. *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"No! Please don't! I'm so sorry!" A small voice cried out.  
  
"I wish you had never been born, little girl...you are a worthless worm, and I should have sacrificed you to my Master long ago.."  
  
All that can be seen are shadows-a pitiful form crumpled at another shadow's feet. The tall shadow raised his arm to the form's face, and the form went crashing into a bookcase.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
A flash of pale blond hair-cold black eyes...  
  
"No father please....!"  
  
The form was back, its knees hug to its chest as it lay on its side. Darkness hid the features of both, but the form on the floor was unmistakably female, while the other male.  
  
"Never call me that!"  
  
The man was furious. His dark black eyes seemed to glow red in anger and pierced the darkness. The girl whimpered as though trying to hold back tears.  
  
"CRUCIO!CRUCIO!CRUCIO!"  
  
The girl's body shook violently, and her mouth was open in agony as if screaming out in pain, but no sound came forth and the man cackled in amusement. *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"I am sorry sir, but I'd rather not tell you...just yet. I don't even think I would be able to."  
  
"Hmm, well I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would like you to get some more rest, and I will introduce you at supper tonight, and get you Sorted."  
  
Serenity nodded. Dumbledore stood up to leave, and she hesitated before asking, "Umm, Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Those students who found me...can I speak with them?"  
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment before nodding. I will have them visit you once their class is finished-in about an hour."  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour and ten minutes later the four students were in front of her once again. "First of all, I'd like to thank you all for getting me to Madame Pomfrey's. Second, I would like to know your names."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans." The girl's bright red girls bounced and her eyes sparkled when she spoke. "The tall, dark, and handsome one over there is Sirius Black. The shy, quiet, and thoughtful one is Remus Lupin. And this is James Potter..he's off-limits." She added with a wink. Serenity smiled and leaned forward; noticing absently that Sirius and Remus were staring at her. She shifted a bit uncomfortably under their intense gaze.  
  
"I'm Serenity-no last name, so don't even ask. AND..I've got a little secret..I know everything about you."  
  
Lily looked a little suspicious and the boys exchanged amused looks that seemed to say-'Yeah, like she could know everything-  
  
"Don't look so surprised..it's 'cos I'm from the future. And you can wipe those looks off your faces boys-or should I say Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs..?"  
  
Serenity swore that if their eyes got any wider they'd pop out of their skulls. Unable to control herself she burst out laughing at their hilarious. They looked as if they had just swallowed a Filibuster Firework. She clapped a hand onto her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggles.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" All four nodded emphatically. "Ok, for helping me I've got a small reward."  
  
Turning to one of her bags she pulled out a medium sized, maroon box. Inside were several small chisels and a few small, hand-sized drills and sanders. Moving the tools aside a hidden compartment was revealed. Inside the compartment was an assortment of gems and precious stoned. There were also many different styles of chains and ring bands. From the pile she drew four rings that glowed faintly in different colors. She handed the first one to Lily, and it glowed red. Engraved on the top of the band in Serenity's careful cursive was the word "Lily."  
  
"This is empowered with a strong protection charm that will help you in times of need."  
  
Next she handed one to Sirius. The minute their fingers touched, Serenity felt a sudden jolt of electricity surge through her body; setting her mind abuzz. His wide eyes and slack jaw indicated that he had felt it too. She brushed it to the back of her mind-afraid of what might happen when she thought about the alien emotion. In a somewhat shaky voice she explained her gift. 'Padfoot' was engraved on it and it glowed dark blue. "it will give you the power of strength." The one she gave to James glowed white and had 'Prongs written upon it. "It will give you courage." Remus got the last one with 'Moony' on it; it glowed an orangish-yellow. "It grants the power of light."  
  
Everyone 'oo-ed' and 'ahh-ed' and held their gifts up to the light to get a better look. Upon agreement they placed their rings on the ring finger of their right hand.  
  
"I hope you like them.." She was quickly answered as they all leapt onto her bed and gave her a big bear hug! "Guys..I can't..breath.." They realized her in embarrassment and sat down on the edges of her bed.  
  
"Oh, I hope you're in Gryffindor!" Lily gushed. "I'm the only girl in our year. I mean, why else would I hang out with these guys?!" She added sarcastically with a wink. Remus and James looked ready to cry and Sirius' bottom lip quivered dramatically. "That hurt, Lils, that really hurt." He said, feigning hurt. Lily pulled the three boys into a hug, "Aw, come on you guys! You know I love 'ya."  
  
She threw a pillow at James, and it hit him in the face. He glared at her, "It was Remus..I swear!" James picked up the hospital pillow from where it had fallen on the floor and chucked it at Remus. Remus ducked out of the way, and the pillow came whizzing dangerously close to Lily's nose. She rounded on the boys with a vengeance. "It was Remus, Lil, really..." "James Matthew Potter, you better start running!" She ran after him and chucked on at him just as he dove behind Sirius, and it hit his shield in the stomach. "Oh, Sirius...it was an accident..really..uh, it was Remus....uh oh!"  
  
A full-out pillow fight insued and Serenity was laughing so hard that tears rolled down her cheeks. The quartet of mischief-makers stopped in mid-fight to look at their new friend. Sirius got a wicked grin on his face and Serenity stopped laughing immediately - shrinking underneath her covers. With a small scream Sirius grabbed her out of the hospital bed and spun her around- her short hospital gown lifting up a little. "Woah! Now I'm..dizzy....uh, Lily?"  
  
Sirius had her arms pinned behind her and he held her as the others advanced on her armed with pillows. Serenity giggled weakly trying to fight her reflexive reaction. They're just messing around.. She thought to herself; the thought did not calm her nerves. She tried to squirm out of his arms, but this just caused Sirius to laugh throatily and hold her tighter. Serenity's eyes widened in fear.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
The girl felt cold, gnarled hands pull her to her feet. A man's voice hissed in her ear, but she had learned how to ignore; how to forget his obscene and lude suggestions.  
  
Her arms were held behind her in a vice like grip. She could not prevent a whimper from escaping her bruised and bloodied lips, as bruises began to form in the shape of the man's handprints. Immediately, she knew it was a mistake. Her dark blue eyes welled with fear and panic, as a man with pale blond hair, whirled around.  
  
"How dare you speak in the presence of the Dark Lord!"  
  
"Quietus!CRUCIO!"  
  
The pain that racked the girls body was unbearable, but she kept her mouth clenched shut so tightly that her jaw rattled as she shook uncontrollably, and her lip bled; it showed weakness and frailty to show pain-she had learned that..the hard way. #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* Dark, red eyes glittered at her maliciously as she was tortured by the Cruciatus Curse, for his amusement. His dead husk of a body was always in the chair by the fire, staring, watching, laughing while she was chained to the wall and submitted to horrible curses and hexes by the one man she loathed almost as much as the Dark Lord..  
  
His beady black eyes held no feeling or caring..and oh how she hated him..the man that was her father...  
  
  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Didja like it? I know it was really short but I wanted to get something up A.S.A.P. I have Ch. 2 already written and am working on transferring it to the computer. Oh yah, and if you're reading this...'Did you like it, Sharmalade?'  
  
P.S. For this story I will be going as Kitty Malfoy, ty!  
  
(^ ^) K.M. 


	2. The Sorting? Or not...

Blast to the Past  
  
Chapter Two: The Sorting? Or not…..  
  
By Kitty Malfoy (KM)  
  
KM: Hey Everyone! Guess what?! I've got a new story for all of you! It is entirely H.P. based. Just a note: I used the name and description of the main character on Sailor Moon. Don't hurt me, but she is not used as a SM char in this story. I just like the name, and I think the description fits the name perfectly. NO NASTY REVIEWS ABOUT THIS!!  
  
P.S. Peter Pettigrew is not in here because I don't want him in mah story. He'll stink it all up with his foul stench! Icky-Icky-ICKY!!! He's so…so…so…DIRTY!  
  
Please read on…….  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Serenity couldn't control herself and panicked.  
  
Just as the Marauders lifted their pillows to strike Serenity flickered, and then vanished. Sirius was suddenly knocked forcefully onto his back, and he went skidding into the wall. Empty footsteps echoed throughout the room as Serenity ran instinctively to hid in a corner of the room. They looked every which way - in vain - trying to spot her. Serenity mentally slapped herself; they were just playing around and acting like kids.  
  
-It had been so long - she had almost forgotten how to be a kid…….-  
  
It was then that she made a pact with herself not to let this people know her pain. She would be just a normal girl.  
  
One of the pillows on the floor lifted on it's own and floated over to Sirius. "Need a pillow?" Sirius growled and leapt at the floating pillow. It dodged out of the way and hit him on the back of the head as he flew past. "Where are you, Sere?" Remus asked. "I'm invisible, duh!" Remus suddenly felt something or someone grab his hands and spin him around in tune to silent music. A squeak was heard and the person let go of his hands, and he yelled too as he saw Sirius launching himself at him. But Serenity was already gone, and the two boys collided and landed in a crumbled heap.  
  
Lily felt a push at the small of her back that propelled her swiftly towards James and they both toppled over - parts and limbs tangled together. Sticking a leg out Serenity tripped Sirius who was running towards the fallen couple.  
  
Sirius felt pressure on his back as if someone was standing on top of him - gloating over their victory. "Give up yet?" a voice asked from above him. "Never…" he whispered. He was very flexible for his size and he reached up behind himself in a lightening fast motion and grabbed the invisible leg pinning him down.  
  
Serenity screamed as she was pulled down to the ground; the ice-cold hand of fear and panic gripped her throat and threatened to suffocate her. Sirius rolled over so that he was kneeling over her. He found her hands and pinned them to the ground. "Surrender!" he growled leaning down to her face.  
  
Instead of being overwhelmed by panic - Serenity felt its grip loosen as if this boy was protecting her from the evils of the world. An unknown warm feeling rushed through her at his closeness and strangely she found herself speaking; when in other circumstances she would have been screaming. Her head appeared floating below Sirius', but the rest of her body remained invisible. She brought her face to his ear and whispered, for his hearing only. "..because YOU say so?"  
  
Sirius was caught in surprise, but he found himself responding automatically, "yes…" he whispered.  
  
Her whole body became visible in less than a nano-second, and Sirius' breath caught in his throat. Her face was flushed form excitement, her sea- blue eyes sparkled with mirth, and her long golden hair was pooled around her like a halo. James kicked Sirius out of his reverie AND off of Serenity; Remus pulled her gently to her feet.  
  
Serenity plopped back down on her bed and addressed the quartet that sat down with her. "Dumbledore is announcing me tonight….." "What year are you in?" James hit him upside the head. "She's our age - so she'll be in the sixth year."  
  
Serenity scratched the back of her head and grinned at them sheepishly. "Actually, though I am the same age as you, I'm in my tenth year - well in the future that is." They stared at her bug eyes. "Well in the future kids start at Hogwarts at about age 8 or 9 and go until you're in your 11th year and then if you want to go for extra years you can stay for four more years. So, I'm actually four years ahead of you guys…."  
  
"Wow!" Lily exclaimed. "What was your favorite subject?"  
  
"Oh Charms! Definitely!"  
  
"Woah! Me too!"  
  
Just then Madame Pomfrey came bustling in the door and took in the pillow-strewn floor and disheveled beds. Serenity turned and was the first to spot the young woman - Oh god! The future Poppy would have blown her top…..let's hope she hasn't gotten cranky yet. - but the woman just sighed and smiled.  
  
"Come on you hooligans," she said with a wink. "out you go. Miss Serenity needs to get ready for dinner, and I doubt she wants you here as she does." Lily and James laughed along with Madame Pomfrey, but Sirius and Remus turned rather pink and laughed, nervously, as well.  
  
It took a while from them to be shooed out, but Madame Pomfrey finally managed to send them on their way; each carrying a lollipop. Serenity smile gratefully at Madame Pomfrey, who smiled back, and then pulled the privacy curtain around her bed so that she could change.  
  
  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
The mass of students occupying the Great Hall clapped enthusiastically as Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Just a few announcements before we continue with dinner. First of all, there is still no Charms professor." He gestured to the empty chair at his left hand. "So during that class period you will have a study period. Lastly, I'm sure most of you have heard of the occurrences of earlier this week. May I present to you for the Sorting - MISS SERENITY!"  
  
Serenity took a few calming breaths and pushed open the side door, and walked into the Great Hall. She settled herself daintily on the stool, and plopped the old and fraying school hat atop her head. The Sorting Hat's cracky baritone rang out loudly throughout the Hall.  
  
  
  
'Welcome, Miss Serenity. I hope you will decide to stay with us…..'  
  
Serenity interrupted, out loud, "But won't my staying here affect the future?"  
  
'How do you know that you coming here isn't suppose to happen?' It retorted. 'What if by going back to your time you change the future when you thought you were saving it?'  
  
Serenity was taken aback and puzzled over this.  
  
'Fate had many things planned for you.'  
  
The entire student body was now chittering excitedly. Serenity nodded and the hat continued.  
  
'Now for your house…let me see…you are extremely kind and loyal - all very good qualities for Hufflepuff. You are also very smart and quick-witted - you would make an excellent Ravenclaw. BUT you are also very, very brave and courageous. You have withstood much and endured much pain - you would be quite welcome in Gryffindor. But you also have many secrets….yes and you are ambitious as well. You would not be wasted in Slytherin. Yes, such a tough choice for one such as yourself. But what if……'  
  
The hat grew silent - much to the students' dismay, but Serenity nodded her head every once in a while. Then taking it off she handed it to Dumbledore who settled it on his head. After a moment's conference Dumbledore took the Sorting Hat off and handed it to Serenity, with a small smile and a nod. Placing it back on her head, she nodded emphatically before the hat spoke again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[KM: CLIFFY!!! J/K!! I'LL GO ON!]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
  
  
Her friends were waving her down and motioning towards a seat on Lily's right hand side, but Serenity shook her head and held up a finger indicating that they should wait a minute. Serenity stood and walked to the teacher's table and stopped on Dumbledore's left side.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hands for silence, again. "Many of you are probably wondering why Miss Serenity had not taken her seat at the Gryffindor table. In order to answer that I would like to revise my earlier announcement. Please welcome the new Charms teacher, Professor Serenity."  
  
Gasps erupted from the students, and Serenity turned hot pink.  
  
"The Sorting Hat has decided that because she is three years ahead of the oldest year, she would have been wasting her time and talents in lesser advanced classes. Therefore she will become the temporary Charms professor seeing as how there is no year for her to be sorted into. She has willingly volunteered to be the stand-in professor until we can find a permanent replacement. Now, Tuck in!"  
  
  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
R & R!!  
  
KM: How'd you guys like it? Next chapter you get to see her awesome room! Please read some of my other fics! I love getting online and looking under my 'statistics' and seeing that another person has reviewed! It brightens my day! Please help my day be a lil brighter, and review my works!  
  
  
  
Love ya!  
  
P.S. A B C D E F G Gummy bears are chasing me. One is read, and one is blue. A yellow one stole my shoe!  
  
  
  
(^ ^)  
  
Kitty Malfoy 


	3. Teacher Comforts

Blast to the Past  
  
Chapter Three: Teacher Comforts  
  
By Kitty Malfoy (KM)  
  
KM: Hey Everyone! Guess what?! I've got a new story for all of you! It is entirely H.P. based. Just a note: I used the name and description of the main character on Sailor Moon. Don't hurt me, but she is not used as a SM char in this story. I just like the name, and I think the description fits the name perfectly. NO NASTY REVIEWS ABOUT THIS!!  
  
P.S. Peter Pettigrew is not in here because I don't want him in mah story. He'll stink it all up with his foul stench! Icky-Icky-ICKY!!! He's so…so…so…DIRTY!  
  
Please read on…….  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Dumbledore and Serenity sat down and began to eat the food that magically appeared on their golden plates. Serenity grinned down at her friends at the Gryffindor table, and they waved back. She tried to tell them to meet her in the hall but they didn't understand her hand gestures.  
  
Suddenly Lily felt a tingling sensation on the back of her neck, and she felt that she was not alone.  
  
.::Lils? Can you hear me?::.  
  
Lily almost choked on her potato.  
  
.::It's me…Serenity. If you can hear me, wave at me…::.  
  
Lily tentatively raised her hand waved up at Serenity.  
  
.::Ok cool! This is so awesome. Not many people are able to hear mindspeech. Now just pretend I'm right in front of you and THINK your words at me, really hard::.  
  
.::LIKE THIS?!::. She asked looking up at the High Table. Serenity visibly cringed.  
  
.::Not so loud! You're a better mindspeaker that I thought::.  
  
.::Sorry, Sere::.  
  
.::S'ok. Anyways, I want you guys to meet me in the hall after supper, ok?::.  
  
.:: Ok::.  
  
.::Hey, Lily::.  
  
.::What?::  
  
.::I think the guys think you're dead….::. Lily actually 'looked' around her and found the boys leaning right in front of her and waving their hands in front her.  
  
"What were you doing?" James asked.  
  
"Did you go into a Seer's trance?" Sirius asked, jokingly. Lily hesitated.  
  
.::Go on, tell 'em. 5 chocolate frogs, Sirius screams::.  
  
"Oh, I was talking with Serenity." Remus looked confused, "How?"  
  
"Telepathically."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sirius jumped up and screamed. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
Sirius saw all the stares he was getting, and sat back down. The boys looked up at the High Table, and Serenity winked and nodded.  
  
"She wants us to meet her in the hall."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
"You're a teacher?!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"You can talk in people's heads?!" James asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"You're a TEACHER!"  
  
"Yeah I think we've figured that out already, Sirius."  
  
"Lily, you owe me five chocolate frogs." Serenity said, with a grin. Lily grinned back, "I never said I'd take that bet…" Serenity opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it. She tried again, "I……….damn!" She muttered.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Soon they were at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Oh, hello. Dumbledore told me you were the new Charms professor. New password?"  
  
Serenity thought for a minute.  
  
.::How 'bout, 'James is hot'?::.  
  
.::GASP You wouldn't dare!::.  
  
Serenity laughed at her friend's horrified expression, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
.::Wouldn't I?::.  
  
.::How 'bout 'Sirius is sexy' ?::.  
  
Serenity turned pink.  
  
.::Or maybe you'd prefer 'Remus is fine' ?::.  
  
By now Serenity was a dark crimson.  
  
.::Shut up, Lily! How do you know I wouldn't prefer 'James is hot' ?::..  
  
Lily's eyes bugged out of her head.  
  
.::Just kidding - put your eyes back in their sockets.::.  
  
"Umm, how 'bout 'Fizzing Whizzbees."  
  
"Ok, in you go dears. I will inform the prefects of the new password."  
  
  
  
"Ooo, Lily you are so gonna get it!" Lily squeaked and hid behind a chair.  
  
"What for?" James asked.  
  
"Your little girlfriend made an inappropriate assumption…"  
  
"Both?!" Lily squeaked out.  
  
Serenity paused and put a finger to her chin. "Hmm, no, I guess just the one….."  
  
"Which one?" Lily asked leaning over the edge of the chair eagerly.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
Lily ran away screaming as Serenity leapt over the chair and started chasing after her. Serenity managed to grab the hem of Lily's robe, and pull her down to the ground. Before she could do anything else James came to Lily's rescue, and pried her off, and Sirius tackled her.  
  
"Okay, you can let me up now."  
  
Sirius just gave her a wicked look and flexed his fingers. "Uh - Sir?"  
  
Serenity burst into giggles as Sirius tickled her sides.  
  
"Not - giggle - fair! Lily - giggle, giggle - get them off me - giggle - or I'll - giggle - tell everyone - giggle, giggle - what you said - giggle - about James!"  
  
It took less than a nano-second for Lily to realize what Serenity had said, and then drew her wand.  
  
[Expelliarmus!]  
  
Sirius went flying through the room to land rather lightly on the couch.  
  
"Thank Lils…..Hey! Let's go check out my room." Lily's eyes brightened at this and she nodded eagerly.  
  
The two girls were up in the stairs in 2-sec. Flat, leaving behind a stunned James, a surprised Remus, and a moaning Sirius.  
  
At the very end of the students' dormitories there was Serenity's room. They opened it to reveal a huge room. Her king-sized bed was decorated in fold with trims of red. Lily pushed aside the golden, gauzy curtains and flopped down on the bed.  
  
"Oh, it's so soft!"  
  
Continuing to look around the room they saw a large walk-in closet, a vanity, and one whole side of the room was a mirror. Serenity began to admire herself in the mirror-wall when Lily yelled her name.  
  
"Sere! Oh my God! Your bathroom is awesome!"  
  
Serenity ran over, and stood gaping with Lily in the doorway.  
  
It was softly lit by a candle filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the room. (Ok you have 2 tries to guess were I got this description, and the first two don't count, ^_~) About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pool's edges, each with a differently colored jewel set into its handle. Long, golden lined curtains hung at the windows; a large pile of fluffy maroon towels sat in a corner.  
  
The girls got over their shock and ran to the pool's edge. Kneeling down they turned on a few of the taps. They could tell at once, that they carried different sorts of bubble bath mixed with the water, though it wasn't bubble bath as the girls had experienced it. One tap gushed pink and blue bubbles the size of footballs; another poured ice-white foam so thick that Serenity thought it would have supported her weight if she'd care to test it; a third sent heavily perfumed purple clouds hovering over the surface of the water. The girls amused themselves for a while turning the taps on and off, particularly enjoying the effect of one whose light green jet bounced off the surface of the water in large arcs.  
  
Soon the deep pool was full of hot water, foam, and bubbles, which took a very short time considering its size. Serenity looked questioningly at Lily, who shrugged. Then Serenity got a wicked grin on her face, and said oh-too-innocently, "Well it's a shame to waste all this water…LET'S GO SWIMMING! I'll get the boys."  
  
Before Lily, could protest, Serenity was on her feet and out of her dorm; leaning over the stairs' balcony she called down to the boys who had started a game of Wizard's Chess.  
  
"Hey you guys! Wanna go swimming?"  
  
All three jumped up - knocking over the chessboard - and drew their wands.  
  
"Are you serious?" Remus asked timidly.  
  
"No he's Sirius, duh!" She said pointing to the taller boy, "Of course I'm serious, now are you coming or what?"  
  
In a flash, they were all wearing swimming trunks. Sirius - black, Remus - blue, and James - green. Serenity tried not to stare at Sirius' well-toned muscles and motioned 'em up. Running back into her room she saw Lily looking through her suitcases - which had been brought up earlier - looking for a swimsuit.  
  
"Oh! I've got the perfect thing for you, Lily! James'll flip."  
  
Rummaging through her bags she pulled out a green halter bikini. The green matched her eyes perfectly and accented her flaming red hair, and now bright red cheeks. Lily looked at the revealing swimsuit in terror and minutely shook her head.  
  
"PUT IT ON!" Serenity screamed, pointing at her closet. Lily's mouth snapped shut and she snatched the swimsuit - running into the closet.  
  
Serenity pointed her wand at herself just as the boys ran in. Her clothes melted away and were replaced by a silvery metallic string-bikini. Serenity pulled a blushing, Lily out of her closet, and posed for the boys while Lily crossed her arms over her chest, and became fascinated with her bare feet.  
  
Serenity grabbed Remus and Sirius and pulled them into the bathroom, while the stood gaping. Behind her she spied James taking Lily's hand in his. They all slid into the bath/pool, and James conjured a white, marble diving board.  
  
"Nice touch, James."  
  
"Why thank you, Professor Serenity." He replied, stressing her newly acquired title. She rolled her eyes, and punched him playfully on the arm.  
  
James and Remus moved out into the deep end and started talking to the girls as they treaded water. Taking her hair, Sere fastened it above her head with a conjured chopstick so that it wouldn't get wet. Lily noticed that Serenity hadn't answered Remus' question, and kicked her gently.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Remy. What were you saying?"  
  
"I asked if you played Quidditch."  
  
"Oh, yeah I do - I'm a Keeper…..uh do you guys know where Sirius is--"  
  
"CANNONBALL!" Sirius hurtled off the diving board to land right in front of Serenity - drenching her.  
  
"MY HAIR! SIRIUS BLACK YOU ARE GONNA BE SO SORRY!"  
  
Leaping on top of him she head his head down under the water. Pushing off the bottom Sirius pooped back above the surface - sending Serenity flying through the air only to land in Remus' arms. Serenity turned to Sirius, stuck her tongue out at him, and growled.  
  
Serenity cocked her head to the side as Remus whispered something in her ear. Sirius felt an unknown feeling bubble up inside of him at the sight of Serenity in his best friend's arms while he whispered things in her ear. Sirius considerably calmed down as Remus relaxed his grip and she wiggled out of his arms. Serenity was staring at a space just above his left shoulder , and he guessed she was mind speaking with Lily. His suspicion was confirmed when Lily started whispering to James - relaying the message. Turning to study Serenity's expression he was slightly surprised to find her no where in sight.  
  
Suddenly the loud THWANG! of the diving board, startled him, and barely had time to turn his head as the invisible weight crashed down on his back. Serenity's large sapphire eyes, and small coral lips hovered, floating beside his head.  
  
"You're it!"  
  
The eyes and lips disappeared and he felt the weight push off his shoulder - accompanied by a large splash and spraying bubbles.  
  
With a wicked grin Sirius swam at Remus - churning water flying behind him. Sirius reached for him, but Remus dodged out of the way and turned on one of the 'bubble jets' in Sirius' face. A strong turquoise wave of bubbles shot at him - pushing him backward several feet. Holding up his hands for a time out, he hiccuped a few times before asking, "Ren, how DO you turn invisible?!"  
  
Serenity gave a lop-sided grin at his nickname for her and reappeared - sitting on the pool's edge and resting her elbows on the diving board. She waggled her finger at her friends. Which was decorated with a silver ring in the shape of a dragon eating it's tail. The dragon's small ruby eyes seemed to suck in all the light around it, and trap it inside its cold depths.  
  
"You don't think I'd waste my awesome talent on just you guys do you?" She said jokingly, tossing her hair, airily over her shoulder.  
  
Lily finally managed to pull herself away from James and swam over to examine Serenity's craftsmanship.  
  
"This is beautiful Serenity," She said holding it up to the candlelight.  
  
"--yeah, I can't believe YOU made it!" Sirius teased, looking down over her shoulder from his lounging perch on the diving board.  
  
Serenity was torn between giddiness, as his warm breath tickled the hairs on the back of her neck, and annoyance. Unfortunately her short temper got the better of her, and she chose the latter. Turning to Remus, she called out.  
  
'Remus?!"  
  
"Yes, Serenity." He said, and pushed Sirius backwards off the board.  
  
"You're mean, Sirius, " Serenity accused as he re-surfaced, sputtering. "Do that again and I'll turn you into a nice fluffy, pink teddy bear!"  
  
Sirius looked up at Remus with a mixed expression of fake hurt and indignation - and was that a flash of jealousy? Serenity pushed the thought to the back of her mind, as Sirius began his tirade.  
  
"You chose this---this---this WOMAN, over ME - your best friend - Sirius Black?!"  
  
Remus put on an innocent face - which reminded her very much of someone…..  
  
"Well yeah! First of all - she's WAY nicer than you are. See? She even gave me this cool ring, see? SECOND, she's a whole lot prettier than you."  
  
Serenity noticed the look that flashed through Sirius' eyes, and she began to speak - cutting whatever retort Sirius had planned to make.  
  
"Ok, you guys! I need to get SOME sleep. I have a feeling that the other students--"  
  
James' coughing interrupted her. "COUGH*COUGH*Slytherin*COUGH*COUGH"  
  
Everyone laughed, breaking the tension, and Serenity continued, "--might not be as accepting of a teacher who is practically their age."  
  
She stood up and took several moments to wring out her wet, golden hair then handed her friends towels. They moved into Serenity's room and finished drying off.  
  
Lily sighed, "You are SO lucky, Sere. I wish I could have a room like this! Instead, I'm all alone in the 6th years dormitory!" She crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on a transfigured bean bag chair with a sigh. Serenity conjured herself a huge, man-sized, periwinkle pillow with silver tassels, and plopped down onto it.  
  
"Well I wouldn't mind sharing this room with you…I mean it's really big…and I don't need all this space…"  
  
Lily's eyes sparkled and she pulled the startled girl in a warm sisterly embrace. "Oh, thank you, Sere!"  
  
"Aww! Come on we don't get to sleep here too?" Sirius asked, poutingly, sitting down in her lap, and looking up at her - blinking his blue, puppy dog eyes at her. Serenity couldn't decide whether to blush at his touch, or scream for the same reason. After quickly reviewing the facts she chose the first one, and looked at James and Remus' sad faces, and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Oh, all right -- but only for tonight. I can't imagine what McGonagall would say if she caught three boys sleeping in the same room as two girls…."  
  
  
  
"I love you, Ren. Thank you!" Sirius leaned in and pecked her cheek. Her face was immediately consumed in fire, and the scorching flames surged outward from that spot on her cheek - soon her body was engulfed in the fire, and she felt light headed and giddy. Her blood pounded in her ears, and her senses became sharpened ten fold. Then as quickly as it had come it was gone, leaving her cold and wanting for more.  
  
Serenity muttered something along the lines of 'no problem' and stood up quickly - knocking Sirius to his butt unceremoniously. She drew her wand and pointed to the wall space next to her bed, and across the room from the mirrors.  
  
[Dormir parque!]  
  
An exact mirror image of Serenity's bed appeared except it was all in maroon; rather than gold. Thinking a moment she pointed to the floor.  
  
[Dormir pecuena!]  
  
Several humongus, fluffy, white mattresses appeared on the floor, in between the girls' beds. They were wide enough for three - with plenty of elbowroom, and four feet longer than Sirius was tall.  
  
"Sorry guys, but there's not enough room for me to magic you all beds."  
  
The boys shrugged, and the girls retreated to the walk-in-closet to change while the boys changed by their bed.  
  
Lily came back in shortly wearing a white, flannel nightgown - followed closely by Serenity who was wearing baggy, pink silk pajamas with a matching top and bottom. All three of the boys were in T-shirts and boxers and sitting on their bed.  
  
Serenity crawled into her bed; the others following her example. The bed was soft and warm, and she had to fight off sleep tooth 'n nail. She magicked off the lights and muttered "G'night….."  
  
Pulling her curtains around her bed, she whispered [Lumos!]. I dim light appeared on the end of her wand, and moved so that it was floating a few inches above her.  
  
Sirius raised his head as he noticed a faint light coming from behind Serenity's curtain. Though half-asleep he distinctly heard her muttering dozens of protection charms.  
  
Why would she need Protection Charms for? he thought sleepily, What place is safer than Hogwarts….  
  
His last thought before sleep claimed him was one more of concern than curiosity. What does she have to be afraid of…….?  
  
  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
R&R  
  
Hope you liked it Sharmalade!  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^) 


	4. Charms Classes Are a Bit, Uh, Different....

Blast to the Past  
  
Chapter Four: Classes  
  
By Kitty Malfoy (KM)  
  
KM: Hey Everyone! Guess what?! I've got a new story for all of you! It is entirely H.P. based. Just a note: I used the name and description of the main character on Sailor Moon. Don't hurt me, but she is not used as a SM char in this story. I just like the name, and I think the description fits the name perfectly. NO NASTY REVIEWS ABOUT THIS!!  
  
P.S. Peter Pettigrew is not in here because I don't want him in mah story. He'll stink it all up with his foul stench! Icky-Icky-ICKY!!! He's so…so…so…DIRTY!  
  
Please read on…….  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Serenity yawned as dusty sunlight streamed through her window and woke her. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and stretched her arms over her head; hearing that satisfying POP! She lowered her arms and pushed back her warm comforters - after taking off all the protection charms she had put on it the night before.  
  
She slipped out of bed and padded over to her closet, glancing at the clock as she went. She browsed through her mass of clothes before finally settling on a white peasant blouse with flowing sleeves and faded light blue jeans with a silver-chain belt.  
  
Walking over quietly, she shook Lily awake.  
  
"Lily, it's 8:00……"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"You're gonna miss breakfast…"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"You'll miss potions, and get detention!"  
  
Lily just groaned and rolled over.  
  
"Lily! I just blew up the school and James and I are going to elope!"  
  
"WHAT?!" her shriek woke the boys who fell out of bed.  
  
"Just kidding, Lil. I just needed you to wake up."  
  
Serenity laughed and sat down at her vanity while Lily grumbled something about 'giving her a bloody fright'. Rummaging through her bags at the side of the vanity she pulled out her make-up bag and her favorite flavor lip-gloss : Green Apple. With two deft twists of her wand her hair was styled into two buns on the top of her head and covered in silver glitter.  
  
Soon everyone else was ready, and Serenity grabbed a dark blue robe and pulled it on without bothering to button it up, and they headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Serenity felt a wave of happiness race over her. It had been so long since she had been allowed to be a kid - and she was going to enjoy it.  
  
Upon entering the Hall she stared up at the teachers' table where she was to sit. Every one of them was wearing either black, dark blue, or dark green robes.  
  
.::How boring!::. Serenity exclaimed showing Lily a mental image of the teachers; their robes pressed and totally buttoned up; not a single bent of crooked hat; and all wearing dark, drab colors.  
  
.::So…..what're you gonna do about it?!::.  
  
.::THIS!::.  
  
With a wave of her wand her robes turned bright orange with a pattern of yellow flame along the bottom. A bright yellow hat appeared and sat crookedly in between her buns; which were now hot pink.  
  
Many heads turned as the new teacher walked briskly up to the teachers' table; her open robes fanning out behind her, and she could hear her friends laughing behind her. Taking her seat on Dumbledore's left hand she could tell that that the old man was trying hard not to chuckle, but McGonagall was gaping at her open mouthed.  
  
Cheers and applause started from her friends at the Gryffindor table and spread out to include all the houses. Serenity stood and acknowledged the crowd. With a wave of her wand glowing neon signs in each houses' colors appeared above their tables bearing the House name. A giant clear tube rimmed the edge of the ceiling and a glowing orange light whizzed around the room, again and again. Taking a bow she sat back down - a bright splash of color amongst the dull.  
  
Needless to say, almost everyone was looking forward to her class - she only enhanced this by announcing at the end of breakfast that they wouldn't need their Charms' books all week.  
  
Serenity looked down at her teaching schedule. It read as follows:  
  
Monday:  
  
7am-8am ~ Third Years (Ravenclaw and Slytherin)  
  
8am-9am ~ Third Years (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff)  
  
9am-10am ~ First years (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw)  
  
-BREAK- 10am-11am  
  
11am-12pm ~ Fourth Years (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw)  
  
12pm-1pm ~ Second Years (Gryffindor and Slytherin)  
  
-LUNCH- 1pm-2pm  
  
3pm-5pm ~ Fifth Years (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) {Double}  
  
  
  
  
  
Tuesday:  
  
NO CLASSES  
  
  
  
Wednesday:  
  
9am-10am ~ Second Years (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw)  
  
2pm-3pm ~ Fourth Years (Hufflepuff and Slytherin)  
  
  
  
Thursday:  
  
8am-10am ~ Fifth Years (Gryffindor and Slytherin) {Double}  
  
10am-11am ~ Sixth Years (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw)  
  
2pm-3pm ~ First Year (Hufflepuff and Slytherin)  
  
4pm-5pm ~ Sixth Years (Hufflepuff and Slytherin)  
  
  
  
Friday:  
  
NO CLASSES  
  
  
  
It was Wednesday.  
  
She finished the last of her French toast, grabbed a piece of bacon and headed out of the hall. The moment her trailing foot stepped across the doorway the neon signs and whizzing lights disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*  
  
Serenity munched quietly on her strip of bacon as she hurried up to her room. Upon reaching it she removed the mattresses and tidied up the rest of her room.  
  
Minutes later her friends were lounged around her room in various states of relaxation.  
  
"I can't believe we don't have you until tomorrow…" Remus said quietly.  
  
"I STILL can't believe you're a TEACHER!" Sirius gushed.  
  
"WE KNOW ALREADY!"  
  
"Yeah well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get ready for my Second Year class. Lily, you can move your stuff into my room before potions."  
  
Serenity grabbed her wand and a small bag and headed out the door. "Oh, and the password for my room is 'Silver Moons'."  
  
"Don't forget your robes…" Remus called after her.  
  
Serenity came rushing back into the room. Grabbing her robe, that she had flung on her bed earlier, she gave Remus a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Remy. McGonagall would've had a litter of Hungarian Horntails if I was only wearing 'Muggle' clothing."  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
Thursday:  
  
Serenity looked up from her magazine as the first group of her 8 o'clock class poured in. It was a bunch of Slytherins followed closely by her friends from Gryffindor.  
  
She waved them into the room and then went back to reading her witch magazine, and eating her peanut-butter toast. Her robes - now a shocking lime green with hot pink sparkles - were draped haphazardly over the back of her chair and matched her outfit perfectly. She was wearing a sparkling magenta, 3/4's length shirt that could only sparkle at every turn because of a Charm. The bright green streaks that were clearly visible in her high ponytail matched perfectly with her jeans that were decorated along the seams with green glitter.  
  
More students piled in, and Serenity finished her breakfast, and popped several mints in her mouth. Soon everyone was inside, and she addressed them without standing, "Now as I'm sure you've all noticed there are no desks in this room. As part of your first lesson you'll be required to conjure yourself a cushion to sit on. This charm will help you build character, blah, blah, BLAH!" Serenity peered closer at a piece of paper on her desk. "Who writes this crap?"  
  
There were a few snickers throughout the room. Serenity crumbled the piece of paper into a ball and shot it - basketball style - into the recycling bin. "Much better. Besides all that mumbo-jumbo, what greater skill is there than learner how to conjure pillows?!" All of the Gryffindors were chuckling, but the Slytherins glared at her. "Well, I'm sure SOME of you would rather be learning the Dark Arts, but while in MY classroom you will humor me, or I will turn you into a fluffy-PINK-teddy bear!" The astonished looks on the Slytherins' faces caused the Gryffindors to laugh even harder.  
  
"Moving right along…Oh yes. You can use this charm for sleeping, slumber parties, pillow fights, barricades, and, yes, even self-defense! Now the words are 'Rulificus Siftien.' If you need help don't hesitate to give me a holler. Trust me - I remember 5th year…" She added sympathetically.  
  
They spent, roughly, half an hour creating dozens of pillows in rainbows of colors, though some of them were rather disfigured.  
  
"Good job - you guys were much faster than the other years. Now we still have an hour left......let's go for a walk."  
  
Serenity picked up her wand, and levitated everyone's things behind her. Everyone stared at her as if she had grown three heads. One particularly bold and surly looking Slytherin looked suspiciously at her and growled. "None of the teacher's take us on walks - what are we REALLY doing?"  
  
Serenity thought for a moment, matching a name to the surly face. "Well, Severus…I could tell you, but…that would ruin the surprise!" She said, grinning mischievously. Pulling herself up to her full height - which was about four inches taller than Snape - she assumed a pompous, snide voice that bore a striking resemblance to McGonagall's.  
  
"Now move along! I am the professor here, do not question my authority." With a wink she slid out the doorway and down the hall. Everyone stared after in confusion, until Sirius took off running to catch up with her, and the other students followed suit - the Slytherins only because SHE had their bags.  
  
  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
They stopped their walk on a huge hill out by the lake.  
  
Ok - this lesson is about Seeking Charms. Probably one of THE MOST boring lessons EVER! But - now that I'm teaching it, we all know that'll change, don't we?"  
  
She conjured some pillows for herself, and then flopped down on her stomach; the students following her example. "As you know many things in the magical world are hidden to the untrained eye. In fact! Your parents probably used this Charm to hid the cookies from you, when you were little."  
  
Some of the student chuckled.  
  
"To learn the Seeking Charm, I'm going to 'hide' these, all over this hill, and you must use the Seeking Charm to find them." Reaching into her bag she pulled out a large box of chocolate frogs.  
  
[Disaparrys!]  
  
The candies promptly disappeared. With a wave of her wand a slight whizzing was heard as she sent the candy frogs to different places along the field.  
  
"Now wave your wands in the shape of a triangle and then stick your wand in the middle of that triangle and say 'Mira Seek'. If there are any things in the view of the triangle that are under the Hidden Charm, they will appear."  
  
Their eyes went wide in amazement, and Sirius and James were licking their lips in anticipation.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
The students scrambled to their feet, and ran out over the hill picking different spots to start practicing. Serenity looked nervously at the students who were waving their wands madly about, and added, " And please do not direct the Charm at any person…..bad case that was in Africa ….."  
  
The main problem was that most students weren't completing their triangles. They weren't connecting their first line with their last. This was easily fixed by using a small 'lumos' spell that left a glittering trail behind your wand so you could see your triangle.  
  
The bell rang out clearly over the grounds, and the students wandered back into the castle chattering excitedly about their unique class/teacher and munching on chocolate frogs.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
R&R PLEASE!!  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^) 


	5. News of a Ball

Blast to the Past  
  
Chapter Five: News of a Ball  
  
By Kitty Malfoy (KM)  
  
KM: Hey Everyone! Guess what?! I've got a new story for all of you! It is entirely H.P. based. Just a note: I used the name and description of the main character on Sailor Moon. Don't hurt me, but she is not used as a SM char in this story. I just like the name, and I think the description fits the name perfectly. NO NASTY REVIEWS ABOUT THIS!!  
  
P.S. Peter Pettigrew is not in here because I don't want him in mah story. He'll stink it all up with his foul stench! Icky-Icky-ICKY!!! He's so…so…so…DIRTY!  
  
Please read on…….  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully; except for the fact that the student body applauded and whistled as she entered the Hall for dinner - wearing her bright clothing - and her robes flung over her arm, and then they proceeded to talk, excitedly, about her classes.  
  
Serenity had finished up her treacle tart and was getting ready to leave when Dumbledore stood to speak. 'Student, professors. In honor of this festive holiday, we will once again be holding a Halloween Ball."  
  
Noise of surprise and excitement bubbled up in the Great Hall, and it took a moment for Dumbledore to regain the silence. "This year there are a few differences. This year we will be having a Masquerade Ball, and students will wear costumes and masks. Half way through the celebration you will unmask your current partner, and see if you had guessed correctly. You are dismissed.  
  
.::Serenity!::. Lily called out into her mind.  
  
.::What?::.  
  
.::I think Sirius is going to ask you to go with him!::.  
  
.::Really?!::.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow.:: Maybe you would prefer the password, 'Sirius is Sexy'……::.  
  
Serenity blushed a deep pink, and stood up to join the rush of students madly racing out of the Great Hall.  
  
.::He wants you to meet him in our room - without talking to anyone else::.  
  
It was true, several boys were trying to make their way to her, and her guess was to ask her to the ball.  
  
.::Ok, I'll go 'Invisible Girl', and slip out::.  
  
Ducking down into a crouching position within the crowd, Serenity concentrated on not being seen - and 'vanished'.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
"Fizzing Whizzbees" Serenity recited, out of breath. The Fat Lady nodded, and the door swung open and she raced up to her room, taking the old, spiral stair two at a time.  
  
"Silver Moons."  
  
A small clicking noise was heard indicating that the door was opening a fraction of a second before the door swung inward. Hurrying in, she was about to close the door when a strong hand grabbed the door and pushed it back open, scaring Serenity. She lost her concentration and invisibility as she fell backwards onto the hard tile floor.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-Flashback-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Let me in damnit!"  
  
A small girl, of no more than eight years, backed away from the splintering door, trembling and shaking her head spastically as if that would make the man stop.  
  
The heavy dresser that she had pushed in front of the door was slowly being forced back, inch by inch. Her back hit the far wall - she had nowhere left to run. Sliding to the ground she pulled her knees to her pale face, her long golden hair spilling around her like a curtain - blocking her from the outside world. She willed the tears to come, but they would not. Someone with a family such as hers did not cry - it showed a weakness just waiting to be exploited.  
  
The man's voice could be clearly heard through the widening crack between the door and its frame. "You little bitch! How dare you defy Lord Voldemort! You will be broken! You will become what your brother rejected!" Maniacal laughter resounded out in the hall and echoed into the small dreary room.  
  
"Please don't be angry, father…"  
  
The man that was her father let out a huge string of curses, and the girl buried her head deeper into her arms. She sat there, unmoving, only the dull thud of the door being forced open as her company.  
  
"You will become one of us, Serenity!"  
  
"But mother-"  
  
"Your mother was stupid. She was blind to the Dark Lord's power"  
  
"Liar…"  
  
The door stopped moving and he laughed again. "Your mother didn't die in that car wreck……I KILLED HER!"  
  
Serenity's head snapped up.  
  
"--she begged for mercy! It was all really pathetic, she groveled at my feet like the dog that she is--"  
  
Serenity's breathing was ragged and coming in sharp, jagged bursts. She raised her wand.  
  
"NO!"  
  
All her anguish was released in that one word. Pain and sorrow etched her face, and her fingers that clutched her wand were white with anger. A huge golden burst shot from her wand. It shook violently in her hand and she needed both hands to keep it from veering off target. The golden light shot through the crack, and her father's anguished cry caused the walls to vibrate. The light engulfed the door, and smoke assailed her nostrils. When the energy finally dispersed Serenity stared in surprise - her anger drifting away.  
  
The door and the wall couldn't be told apart - they were melted together. The large dresser was now a puddle of goo, fused to the door. The sound of shattering glass, put her back on the defensive as she whirled around; wand outstretched.  
  
"Are you sure you know how to use that?" a voice drawled in an amused sort of way.  
  
A pale blond man, around eighteen years old, hovered outside Serenity's window on top of a Firebolt broomstick. Serenity's eyes widened and she lowered her arm, running to him.  
  
"You came for me!"  
  
The man chuckled and pulled her on to the back of his broom.  
  
"I couldn't just leave my bestest little sister, all alone with the Big Bad Wolf, now could I?"  
  
Serenity laughed and punched his arm. "I'm your ONLY little sister."  
  
"Ah, you caught me."  
  
"You know……he was going to---"  
  
"Shh, I know. That's partly why I came. I bringing you to Hogwarts."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_End Flashback-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Sirius pulled the now visibly shaking girl to her feet. Serenity was slightly shaking and her face was whiter than chalk.  
  
"Are you okay, Ren? I didn't mean to scare you like that."  
  
"You gave me a bloody fright!"  
  
"What's on you mind? You seem a bit preoccupied…."  
  
"Memories." She replied automatically, and knew it was a mistake. She bit her lip and turned her head away.  
  
Sirius' hands were still holding hers and he squeezed them, sympathetically. "You probably miss your family don't you?'  
  
"I have no family." Her stony tone caught him off-guard. Her hands had turned to ice, and her eyes were cold and forbidding shells of what they normally were. As quickly as this strange behavior had come it was gone, and she sat down casually on her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Sirius recovered from his shock and sat down next to her. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Halloween Ball with me?"  
  
Serenity smiled.  
  
"Well, since you're the first to ask…why not!"  
  
"Oh, well okay. I understand…." He said sadly. "--Wait a minute! Did you just say yes?!"  
  
Serenity grinned and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I said I would go with you."  
  
Sirius' smile reached his ears as he gave her a hug. "Thanks, Ren."  
  
"Ok - can I talk to other people now?" She asked, jokingly. Sirius appeared to think about it - his finger tapping his chin, and his brows knitted together in concentration.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeelllllll - I guess so."  
  
"Thanks for your permission!" She replied sarcastically, "What are you my MOTHER?"  
  
Ok she thought to herself, grimly That one hurt  
  
Sirius stood to leave and she walked him to the door. "No, I'm your date." He said, huskily, and leaned down catching her lips with his. Finally breaking form the kiss he turned and walked down to the common room with a wink and a wave. Serenity followed after - a little dazed.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
Sirius flopped down on the couch next to James, grinning like a madman. "What's up with you?" asked James, curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing I just got my date for the ball….."  
  
James looked completely dumbstruck and flabbergasted, but Lily had a knowing smile on her face. 'What?!" James hollered. "Already?! It's only been like, 20 MINUTES! You can't be serious…."  
  
"ACTUALLY, I am Sirius, but yeah, I've already got a date, and a kiss."  
  
"WHO?!"  
  
"Me."  
  
Everyone looked up to see Serenity, leaning over the balcony. She grinned and waved. James' jaw dropped open, but Lily winked and gave her a 'thumbs up' sign from behind the boys. Serenity turned her gaze to Remus. His expression was distant and unreadable. He caught her gaze, and held it in those sad gray eyes, before standing and retreating to the dorms.  
  
She looked at Lily - puzzled, but her friend shook her head, sadly.  
  
.::Uh, Sere?::.  
  
.::What's wrong with Remus?"  
  
.::Umm, well. I think he was going to ask you too……::.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
.::But….I don't like him. Well I like him, but he's like another brother to me::.  
  
Lily's head snapped up, and she stared into Serenity's frightened eyes.  
  
.::What do you mean ANOTHER brother, I thought you had no fam--::.  
  
Lily was hit with a mental push so suddenly, she staggered backwards slightly. She tried to 'talk' again, but a large wall blocked her every try. Lily tried to catch her friends glance, but Serenity was pointedly avoiding eye contact.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
Serenity walked back from lunch, and into the portrait hole. Her friends were in the common room playing a game of Exploding Snap. Serenity walked over to James and placed her hands on her hips. "Have you asked Lily, yet?"  
  
James jumped to his feet, and struck a heroic pose. "Yes, ma' am. I have completed my quest, and return with a fair damsel!" He pulled Lily into his arms and dipped her down dramatically.  
  
A loud bang startled James, and he dropped Lily on her butt, causing her to squeak as she landed with a smack, and they coughed as they tried to clear the smoke by waving their hands.  
  
The cards had completely exploded in Sirius' face. His normally tame hair, was as wild as James' and his bright, blinking brown eyes stood out against he black, ash covered face.  
  
James burst out laughing, and Lily had her hand in front of her face as she tried not giggle. Remus was putting out the flaming cards - but his face was red with the effort to hold back a laugh. Serenity had a pillow in front of her face and she was shaking with silent laughter.  
  
Sirius scowled at them, "Oh go ahead! Let it all out - it's not the first time I've been laughed at!" They immediately obliged, dissolving into laughter.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
Serenity lay on her back, half off the couch, while Lily sat on the floor - resting her back on James' chair.  
  
"What're we gonna do?" Serenity whined. She focused on turning each of her limbs invisible, separately - just to be doing something. Remus occupied himself by creating small bursts of light out of his ring. He looked up and grinned, slyly at Sirius, "How 'bout another game of 'Exploding Snap'?"  
  
Everyone burst into laughter, and Sirius laughed too, chucking a pillow at Remus. That began the inevitable --- ANOTHER pillow fight.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
Roughly an hour and a half later, they decided to call it quits and dragged themselves up to their respective rooms. Serenity lay down on her bed, but did not close her eyes. Almost immediately Lily's ragged, tired breathing slowed down and evened out.  
  
Using extra caution she slid off her bed and out her door, wearing only a short, yellow nighty. She moved stealthily down the winding and out into the common room. Serenity moved to kneel in front of the fire and cringed as a loose floorboard creaked under her weight. She looked frantically between the two sets of stairs and when she had assured herself that no one had heard she kneeled in front of the fire.  
  
Unknown to her a pair of blue-gray eyes studied her with curiosity, from the shadows at the top of the stairwell.  
  
Remus' wolf senses had picked up the creaking of the floorboard, and awoken him. Now he watched curiously as Serenity stared into the fire for a moment before pulling her wand out and waving it in the shape of a triangle. Pointing her wand at herself she muttered the words to a spell.  
  
All Remus could make out was 'Mir- --ek.' But it was enough to know that she was using the Seeking Charm. A dim white glow enveloped the girl, and when it disappeared he had to fight back the scream that threatened to escape his lips.  
  
Even in the dim firelight the trails of yellow-black bruises were visible. They seemed to cover every inch of her body.  
  
What the hell happened to you? Remus thought frantically.  
  
Serenity looked up startled. She had heard a thought brush her own. As if someone was thinking at her without meaning to. It had been too weak to make out the words, but a deep current of concern had been surrounding it. Looking around again, she turned back to her body. Examining she let out a string of curses, "Damn you father, damn you!"  
  
Before he could stop himself, he was at her side speaking in a voice barely above a whisper, "Your father did this to you?"  
  
Serenity whirled around and stared at him - open-mouthed. She mumbled [Disaparrys] and scrambled to her feet. "You-you can't tell anyone!" She hissed. Remus stared at her dumbly and didn't appear to have heard a word she just said.  
  
"You, you told Sirius that you didn't have a family…"  
  
Serenity racked away the nonexistent tears away from her eyes, violently, and looked at him in fear, her eyes wide with terror and her face as pale as a ghost. Her bottom lip quivered as she whispered - almost pleadingly.  
  
"I don't…"  
  
She looked as if she would cry, but to his surprise she didn't , she just turned and fled - seeking the sanctuary of her own room.  
  
Remus stayed there a moment longer - rooted to the spot in shock, before turning to head up to his own room. Turning back he looked at the stairs to the girls' dormitories and shook his head sadly, whispering quietly to the empty common room.  
  
"I wish you could trust us to tell us what they did to you………"  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!*  
  
A gentle shaking startled Serenity into wake-fullness. Lily was leaning over her, her curly red hair falling off her shoulders. Serenity groaned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Is it time for breakfast already?"  
  
Lily laughed, and pulled off Serenity's covers. "Breakfast?! It's practically lunchtime."  
  
Serenity groaned again, and covered her eyes with her hands. "PRACTICALLY - keyword there. Wake me up when it IS lunchtime."  
  
"Sirius is waiting for you…" Serenity spread her fingers, slightly and looked at Lily with a half-lidded eye. Lily stared back at her expectantly. Serenity sighed, and rolled herself out of bed. "I hate you…" she mumbled and half - stumbled, half-crawled to her bathroom.  
  
"I know…..that's why we're best friends."  
  
Half an hour later she was back - one towel wrapped around her hair, in a turban, and another around her body.  
  
"Ok, Lily, one little hint…..I'M NOT A MORNING PERSON!……in case you hadn't noticed." Lily laughed, and sat down at the vanity. Serenity quickly changed into a lavender, 3/4-length shirt, a denim skirt with her silver chain belt, and white flip-flops.  
  
Leaning over Lily's shoulder she dabbed on a little blush and lathered on her green apple lip-gloss. Lily looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow. "So when do you think Sirius is gonna kiss ya?" Lily asked slyly.  
  
Serenity almost dropped her lip-gloss, and Lily thought it wasn't JUST the blush turning her cheeks pink.  
  
"Who said anything about kissing?" She asked nervously and began applying more lip-gloss. Lily laughed again.  
  
"Oh, nobody, but I couldn't help but notice that that's your tenth layer of lip-gloss…"  
  
Serenity looked down at the lip-gloss in her hand and smiled sheepishly. "….Well maybe I just like to have extra glossy lips…."  
  
Lily just gave her a look, and got ready to leave. Yesterday, Lily had confessed that she hated robes as well, and had taken to leaving them unbuttoned to show off her 'Muggle' clothing - except, of course, in Potions. Professor Ballard would take away a large sum of house points for such 'undignified actions'. Today she was wearing jean Capri's, slip on sneakers, and a pale yellow T-shirt.  
  
Grabbing two robes she tossed the light blue one at Serenity, and threw her black one over her arm. Serenity snatched the offending article that flew at her head. Pulling out her wand she dried her golden hair and set it in shiny, gold ringlets, and followed Lily out of their room.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
Serenity pushed Remus and Sirius apart and sat down in between them, ignoring the meaningful look Remus shot at her. Lily sat down across the table, next to James.  
  
Sirius grinned, and threw his arm over her shoulder, "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty….." he teased.  
  
"Hey! I don't need that from you. You don't want to go to the ball with an ugly hag, do you?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"You missed breakfast…" Remus said quietly. Serenity turned to him and grinned, "A fact I totally intend to make up for! Will you pass the spaghetti?" Remus chuckled too, his sandy blond hair falling in his eyes as he pulled over the steaming bowl of noodles.  
  
"Thanks very much!" She immediately began shoveling food onto her plate.  
  
Sirius looked at the mountain of food on her plate in shock, "I don't want to go with a FAT witch either!"  
  
Serenity growled and moved to swat him, but he caught her hand easily and planted a kiss on the back of her palm. She giggled and withdrew her hand slowly.  
  
"That was SO romantic……" she cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. She felt quite giddy, but she was a Marauder now, and she couldn't deny the expecting looks her friends were giving her.  
  
She pretended to be really embarrassed, which wasn't too hard, and seemed to become totally interested in the designs on the spaghetti bowl. She picked it up as if to pour more onto her plate, but turned back to Sirius with a contemplating look on her face.  
  
"Ya know, I don't want to be seen at the ball with a bruised and beaten date, but….I still, need to punish you for calling me FAT! So this will have to do!" In one quick movement she had heaved the bowl up and dumped it on top of his well-groomed, raven locks.  
  
Sirius gasped in horror at his ruined hair, which only caused the Marauders to laugh even harder. Lily and James were leaning on each other for support and Remus was pounding his fist on the table. Sirius glared at them all from beneath the rim of the bowl, but laughed as well at the simple hilarity of it.  
  
Serenity was doubled over with laughter and clutching her stomach when a lazy voice drawled from above her.  
  
"Well, black. I must say that is an improvement. Maybe now you can sucker some stupid first year to go to the ball with you." Severus Snape drawled.  
  
Sirius would have totally decked him right then and there id it wasn't so hilarious. In fact he laughed right in Snape's face.  
  
,First year…..yeah right! I get a Tenth Year!  
  
.::Don't get physical……::.  
  
Sirius looked out of the corner of his eyes to see that Serenity had gone invisible.  
  
.::Yeah, I'm 'Invisible Girl'. Now I want you to pretend that I'm sitting right in front of you. THINK your thoughts at me - but don't do it too loudly, Lily made that mistake, and gave me a major headache::.  
  
.::How's this?::. He 'asked'.  
  
.::Perfect. Now if Snape draws his wand I can take points, but I can also take points from Gryffindor if you pull your wand. So don't do anything stupid::.  
  
"Whatever, Sev. Who did you have to put under the 'Imperious Curse' to go with a slimy git like you?" Sirius asked casually.  
  
Snape's beady, black eyes glittered with malice and he sneered down at the quartet. 'If you must know, I was ASKED to go by Miss Serenity."  
  
Serenity couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out laughing, but her rippling soprano was drowned out by Sirius' rich baritone.  
  
"How dare you laugh at me! None of the teachers are here yet, Black. Non one to hid behind, like the coward that you are…." Snape hissed - Sirius growled back at him. Sirius immediately saw Snape's hand clench on something in his pocket. Reflexively his fingers curled around his own wand. Suddenly, Serenity squeezed his wrist causing him to drop his wand.  
  
.::WAIT!::. She hissed.  
  
The second Snape had pulled his wand out of his pocket, Serenity reappeared next to Sirius.  
  
"Oh hello, Sevy, " She said, fluttering her eyelashes, "You don't mind id I interrupt this amazing show of testosterone to make a little announcement, do you?"  
  
The shocked Slytherin struggled to reply, but Serenity answered her own question. "Of course you don't' mind."  
  
Standing on top of her bench she hopped daintily into the middle of the Gryffindor table where the spaghetti had previously been. "Can I have everyone's attention?"  
  
Amused faces turned to peer at the spectacle.  
  
"Thank you. I would like to set the rumors straight. I am going to the Halloween Ball with the handsome Sirius Black. I am not and never will be going with Severus Snake…."  
  
Everyone burst into laughter - even the Slytherins. Serenity blinked innocently. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I meant to say Snape, really I did!" She gushed.  
  
"Second of all, it is against Hogwarts rules to draw your wand against another student with intent to use it - Rule Number 107, Section 2, Paragraphs 'C' and 'D'.  
  
Severus stared at her. He had never gotten caught before. "But-but Professor….."  
  
Serenity's eyes glittered dangerously, and she raised a silencing finger, "25 points from Slytherin, and detention will McGonagall after the ball. You get to help her clean up our mess."  
  
"But-but---"  
  
"And if you continue to argue, it will be another 15 points!" This shut him up.  
  
She blew Sirius a kiss and walked out, leaving a stunned Great Hall behind her.  
  
Snape stared at the Hall doors, seething. The students were either staring at him or each other in total silence. Clutching his wand tighter he stormed out of the Hall, Black's laughter ringing in his ears.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
Serenity had been lying on her bed trying to think of what she could use as a costume, when her eyes had landed on a weathered book lying on her desk. Her eyes lit up, and she snatched the book up with a grin and pelted back down to the Great Hall.  
  
Flinging the door open she skidded into the Great Hall, and flopped into a seat next to Lily, breathless. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair was in total disarray, but she clutched a large, beaten book to her chest. "It's--perfect!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've found costumes for all of us!" She squealed, giddily. Now of course she had their attention and they eagerly leaned in. "We could all go as Greek Gods and Goddesses!" Their faces took on looks of interest, and she smacked the large volume down in front of them. Flipping to a page she had dog-eared she moved it so that they all could see it. The double-page showed pictures of the 12 major Gods and Goddesses and little descriptions of each.  
  
"Hmm….Let's see. Lily--you would definitely be Athena…" Lily moved behind Serenity and read over her shoulder. "Athena is fierce and brave in battle, but only fights in defense and protection. She is the model of wisdom, reason and purity. The owl is her bird, and she----oh my…."  
  
Serenity laughed and continued reading were she had broken off. "And she is a virgin goddess. She, totally you Lils." James laughed and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hmm….James would most likely be Zeus, the supreme ruler of the gods. His weapon is a thunderbolt, which he hurls at those who displease him - sounds like your verbal abuse - He is also known to punish those that lie or break oaths."  
  
'And we all know James hates people who lie…" Sirius added. "Let's see who you and Remus fit….Remmy would definitely be Apollo. The god of light - ooh! Matches his ring - The god of truth who cannot speak a lie. Perfect. Now for you, my dear Serenity…" Serenity groaned and moved to take the book, but he snatched it up and moved out of her reach.  
  
"Oh yes, love. Found yours." His warm chocolate brown eyes grinned mischievously at her over the book, "You have to go as Aphrodite!" Serenity blushed, but he continued reading. "Goddess of love, desire, and beauty. The dove, the swan, and the sparrow are her birds. - Oh, you blond haired, blue-head, sex goddess you…." Serenity groaned again and managed to grab her book back  
  
"Oh yeah…let's see who'd you fit, Mr.-High 'n Mighty - Hey you! Get off of my cloud! She grinned after a moment, and spun the book around, waving it in his face. "Ares - God of War. He is considered murderous and bloodstained but, is also a coward. Caught making love---uh ::coughcough:: - we'll skip this part…."  
  
Sirius shook his head and snatched the book back. "Was caught making love to Aphrodite in Zeus' throne room." He grinned and Serenity buried her red face in her hands. "His animal is the dog….man this thing is GOOD!"  
  
Lily examined the book again. "Ooh! We could get Molly Parker and Arthur Weasley involved too! Did you know they're an item now?" They shook their heads. "Let's see Arty could be Hermes. Fastest of the gods he wears winged sandals and hat and carries a magic wand. Hmph! Isn't that a good one, anyway it's perfect he is so thin and bloody fast!"  
  
"I agree," Remus said. Looking down at the book he trailed his finger down it searchingly. "How about Hestia?"  
  
James looked down where Remus was pointing, and read out loud, "Another virgin goddess. Goddess of the Hearth, the symbol for the house around which a child is born. Yeah that's Mol, all right. Everyone's always saying what a perfect mother she'll make."  
  
Serenity checked her watch. "We have 10 minutes until the Hogsmeade trip. Just enough time to get ready. We'll meet up in the common room then."  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
The group of Gryffindors moved out of the Greek Costumes section of Madame Malkin's robes and bought their purchases. In their haste to get to Zonko's no one noticed Snape enter the Greek section after them.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
Didja like? Ok so this chapter kind of dragged on, but the next one will have the entire ball scene. R & R!!!! Pweze!  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^) 


	6. Halloween Masquerades

Blast to the Past  
  
Chapter Six: Halloween Masquerade  
  
By Kitty Malfoy (KM)  
  
KM: Hey Everyone! Guess what?! I've got a new story for all of you! It is entirely H.P. based. Just a note: I used the name and description of the main character on Sailor Moon. Don't hurt me, but she is not used as a SM char in this story. I just like the name, and I think the description fits the name perfectly. NO NASTY REVIEWS ABOUT THIS!!  
  
P.S. Peter Pettigrew is not in here because I don't want him in mah story. He'll stink it all up with his foul stench! Icky-Icky-ICKY!!! He's so…so…so…DIRTY!  
  
Please read on…….  
  
P.S. This chappy is dedicated to one of my bestest buds, Sharmalade. She thought of a bunch of the ideas in this chapter. Cheerios!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
"Hey, you guys….." James put his hand on the door handle.  
  
"DON'T COME IN!" Several voices screamed shrilly.  
  
"Sorry Jamsie-poo" That was Serenity "No-access!"  
  
"S'ok Sere. We're gonna head down and get some tables in the Great Hall. You guys can find us down there right?"  
  
Lily snorted. "I think we can manage. Not many people will be wearing togas."  
  
"Hurry up and go or these girls will never get ready!"  
  
There were about twelve other girls in their room in various states in getting ready. Lily was at the vanity trying to find make-up to match her costume. She was wearing a royal blue toga that reached the floor, and had two straps, that crossed in the front. A long black cord was wrapped around her waist several times and the tails trailed majestically behind her. Her auburn-red hair was pulled up in a French twist with only a few strands hanging down around the golden circlet that adorned her forehead. Reaching down she laced up her knee-high sandals and pulled on a golden armband.  
  
She had finally decided on dark blue eye shadow and a light pink lipstick when Serenity's frustrated cry was heard over the hubbub.  
  
"URGH! How do you get these on?! Couldn't the Greeks have something practical to wear?"  
  
Lily came running over in time to stop Serenity from setting fire to her toga. "You could just wear nothing…" Lily said off-hand.  
  
"That's be perfect. I mean it'd go with my character…..the whole love, desire, beauty thing. Blah, Blah BLAH!"  
  
Lily grinned at her knowingly, "Yeah, I'm sure Snape would love---"  
  
"GIVE ME THE TOGA!!"  
  
Lily laughed and helped her into her outfit. It was a deep, blood red with only one strap over her left shoulder and came down to the ground, as well. Her waist was bound, like Lily's, in a golden cord. Her golden hair had been crimped and left down and reached her sandaled feet. Her entire jewelry consisted of a gold circlet, a golden armband on each arm, and over a hundred golden bangles on her wrists.  
  
Following Lily she sat down next to her at the vanity. Serenity chose a pale pink eye shadow, vibrant red lipstick, and finished it off with a coat of 'Shimmer 'N Glitter' powder all along her face and shoulders.  
  
Finishing their make-up, and making way for Molly and a Fourth Year at the vanity, Lily pulled out their masks. Lily's was a dark blue covered in blue-black sequins. The nose of the mask was shaped to resemble an owl's beak and was a rich golden color. At each end were three feathers from Lily's barn owl, Kylie. Slipping it on, Serenity charmed it for her so that it would stay in place.  
  
Serenity's mask was a dark red color and covered in glitter. At the corners of the eyes there were small round garnets. At each corner of the mask were the downy, white feathers of a dove.  
  
Molly came up behind them to model her outfit. It was a rich, silky gold color that came to just above her feet. The halter-like top showed off her slender shoulders - dappled with freckles. The front part of her extremely curly red hair was pulled back into a golden, leaf shaped, barrette, and the rest bounced along her shoulders. She was wearing a shimmery beige eye shadow and her lips were a tanned golden color. She was of course wearing a gold circlet, and four or five bangles on her right hand.  
  
"Let's go! Our men are waiting for us!"  
  
Snatching up her mask - which was white with gold beads- she linked arms with them and the trio skipped down to the Great Hall.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
The entrance was rather crowded, so the trio joined the back of the line for a long wait. Trying to pass the time the decided to play 'Which is Worse',  
  
"Which is Worse-Not brushing your teeth for a month or not washing your hair for a month?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Hair."  
  
"Hair. My turn. Which is Worse-Peeing in your pants or peeing in your bed." Lily asked.  
  
"Bed-that's gross!"  
  
"Pants-Everyone would know about it!"  
  
"My turn," Molly said. "Which is Worse-Your parents hating your boyfriend or your boyfriend's parents hating you?"  
  
" Oh I'd hat it if James' parents hated me----did I just say James?"  
  
"Yes you did, Lilz."  
  
"Oops. You didn't hear it from me. What do you think, Serenity?"  
  
She looked at them blankly. "I don't know…..look we can get in." She brushed past them and hurried into the Hall, but Lily swore she heard her whisper, "I wouldn't know….."  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
(Everyone who is a Greek God or Goddess is called by their counterpart name- ty!)  
  
The minute she stepped into the Hall, Aphrodite was grabbed and pulled onto the dance floor. She turned sharply, and was looking into a tall dark hard masked-man. "Oh, it's you Ares." She said. But her voice was not her own. She had seen to that by using a simple Voice-Changing Charm. Instead of her normal soprano it was a seductively low alto, causing her voice to sound like purring.  
  
He was wearing a black, knee-length, sleeved toga covered by a dark black breastplate. His dark raven locks were hanging messily over his golden circlet, and he clasped her hands in his which were decorated with golden gauntlets.  
  
"Hello, Aphrodite."  
  
"Where are Zeus and Apollo?"  
  
"Enjoying the feast I believe….."  
  
She purred again, and laid her head down on his armored shoulder, as a slow song began to play.  
  
(Frozen by Madonna)  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen when your heart's not open  
  
You're so concerned with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
  
You're broken when your heart's not open  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. If I could melt your heart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. we'd never be apart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Give yourself to me  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. You hold the key  
  
Now there's no point in placing the blame  
  
And you should know I'd suffer the same  
  
If I loose you, my heart would be broken  
  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
  
You're frozen when your heart's not open  
  
You're broken when your heart's not open  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. If I could melt your heart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. we'd never be apart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Give yourself to me  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. You hold the key  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen when your heart's not open  
  
You're broken when your heart's not open  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. If I could melt your heart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. we'd never be apart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Give yourself to me  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Love holds the key  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. If I could melt your heart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. we'd never be apart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Give yourself to me  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Love holds the key  
  
If I could melt your heart  
  
If I could melt your heart  
  
The song ended, and Aphrodite looked up at him. He was staring at her strangely. Before she knew what was happening he was kissing her deeply; his tongue tasting her lips. She looked up surprised, and almost got lost in his black, depth-less eyes.  
  
What a minute! Ares doesn't have black eyes. His are brown! Then who's---   
  
"Oh my god!!"  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
"Where is she Athena? You said she was right in front of you and Hestia!"  
  
He was tall with dark hair, and chocolate colored eyes that were glittering in annoyance. He was wearing a blood red, knee-length, sleeved toga covered in a black breastplate. He nervously matted his raven locks down onto his golden circlet, his gold gauntlets flashing in the candlelight being emitted from the hundreds of floating jack-o-lanterns.  
  
"Chill out warrior boy, she's here somewhere."  
  
"But she should be HERE in my arms!"  
  
The group gathered turned and looked at him in surprise. "Oh really, son?" Zeus asked mockingly.  
  
"Only playing along---oh there she is!"  
  
The group turned around, to the direction he was pointing and stared in shock. Ares was practically growling, and the goblet in his hand began to bend in half.  
  
There was Aphrodite, dancing in the arms of a different man. Almost totally alike in appearance to Ares. Almost. Ares leapt out of his chair as the stranger kissed his golden-haired beauty, and strode angrily forward with the other Olympians trailing after him.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Aphrodite wrenched out of the stranger's grasp and stumbled backwards. "Who the hell are you?! You're not my love, Ares!"  
  
The Ares-look-a-like flinched slightly at her proclamation of love towards Ares. He sneered down at her.  
  
"That's exactly what I'd like to know."  
  
"Hades. At your service."  
  
Hermes stood forward, "I can see why someone with your background would chose Hades."  
  
"Shut up, Bird-Boy. I believe the lovely Aphrodite and I were in the middle of something….."  
  
Aphrodite quaked in between Athena and Hestia. Apollo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she smiled back at him.  
  
"Don't. Touch. Me! How dare you lie and take advantage of me."  
  
Ares stepped in beside Aphrodite, and stopped Hades' advances. "Figures-The only way you could get a girl was if they were dead. Let's go, love."  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
~*~11:00 pm~*~  
  
"You and Ares have been dancing quite a lot…."  
  
Aphrodite laughed, as he spun her around to the beat of the music.  
  
"Yes, Apollo. I do believe he is frightened I will wander off with another tall and handsome man if he is not there to defend his title."  
  
Apollo laughed as well, but then became silent "Aphrodite….."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about last night….."  
  
She looked away for a moment and then in to his blue-gray eyes, searchingly. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"  
  
He shook his head sadly. "No, but I wish you would."  
  
"I can't do that!" She said sharply; her purring voice taking on a frightened edge. "The things I know cannot be told! It could changed the future!"  
  
"The future is already changed by your being here!" He shouted back; equally emotional. "Don't you know that?"  
  
Aphrodite was taken aback at his unusual tone, and nodded her head in shock. "Yes I know, I'm sorry fellow brother. I totally understand what you are trying to do, but-----not just yet……please."  
  
He looked at her a moment before nodding his head. "As you wish. But I keep my piece only because you are like a sister to me….." Aphrodite smiled and kissed his cheek before they parted at the songs ending.  
  
"Let's go--I think my brother Ares would like another dance, Aphro!"  
  
"What did you call me?! Oooooh! You are gonna pay for that !"  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Hey look! Are we under mistletoe?"  
  
"What? Where………? Hey! That's for Chri---"  
  
Aphrodite and Ares stood beneath the moonlight, safe in each other's arms. Their kiss - sealing a prophecy.  
  
'The daughter scared  
  
And beaten hard  
  
Her mother dead  
  
On her father's head  
  
The brother once dark  
  
But rejected the evil mark  
  
Now saves her life  
  
From a place of strife  
  
Her trip home  
  
By the sea foam  
  
Was cut short by suicide  
  
Her body would hide  
  
Between Space and Time  
  
Her tale to be told in Rhyme  
  
She was not killed  
  
But left to live fulfilled  
  
A life not alone  
  
In a Time not her own  
  
A man not held by iron bars  
  
His heart's home in the stars  
  
A moonlight kiss  
  
A time to reminisce  
  
For later on  
  
When he's gone  
  
He will return  
  
Now it's his turn  
  
A precious ring  
  
Hearts will sing  
  
But she will not let go  
  
Not "yes" is said, but "no".  
  
Running away  
  
To return one day  
  
Her mind has fled  
  
She never wed  
  
Her heart had broke  
  
When she spoke  
  
The him that way  
  
Never to speak after that day  
  
A girl insane  
  
And when the moon wanes  
  
She will return  
  
For his touch she will yearn  
  
A hero's fight  
  
To make it right  
  
Return his love's mind  
  
In wedding- to bind  
  
A bride beneath her wedding veil  
  
So ends the maiden's tale'  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
R & R  
  
Did you like? I made that prophecy up in like 7 min. 'Cuz I was high on breath mints and baby bottle pops!! Ok for your info. The next chapter will take place one year later! Cya, love ya! Ciao! (Chow)  
  
P.S. In one of the next chapters you will find out who Serenity's family is - if you haven't already figured it out!  
  
  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^) 


	7. Dreaming of Nightmares

Blast to the Past  
  
Chapter Seven: Dreaming of Nightmares  
  
By Kitty Malfoy (KM)  
  
KM: Hey Everyone! Guess what?! I've got a new story for all of you! It is entirely H.P. based. Just a note: I used the name and description of the main character on Sailor Moon. Don't hurt me, but she is not used as a SM char in this story. I just like the name, and I think the description fits the name perfectly. NO NASTY REVIEWS ABOUT THIS!!  
  
P.S. Peter Pettigrew is not in here because I don't want him in mah story. He'll stink it all up with his foul stench! Icky-Icky-ICKY!!! He's so…so…so…DIRTY!  
  
Please read on…….  
  
  
  
Oh, and there's a new character in this chapter, inspired by my friend Sharmalade!! Thank you!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
"I'm so sorry, but I can't---"  
  
"Yes you can!"  
  
"You don't understand…………I'm not even supposed to be here!"  
  
"You don't know that!"  
  
"And neither do you!"  
  
"……………I love you Serenity---"  
  
"Please don't do this, Sirius!"  
  
"So I'm going to ask again…"  
  
"Get up NOW!"  
  
"Will you---"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"---marry me?"  
  
A single crystalline tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"I. Can't." She said evenly.  
  
"This is right, love. Why are you rejecting it?"  
  
She stood up and placed a loving hand on his cheek and whispered quietly.  
  
"I'm a sinking ship, Siri. And I love you too much to drag you down with me. Please-just move on…."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Another tear leaked out and followed the first leaving a salty tear down her pale cheeks. He stood up swiftly and cupped her face in his warm hands.  
  
"I. Will. Not. Leave. You!"  
  
Serenity pulled his hands away and stepped back.  
  
"Then you DO NOT love me…" She whispered, and ran out of the hall.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity sat bolt upright - clutching her sheets to her chest. She was dripping with swear and could feel her heart pounding.  
  
"Ugh-it's been the same dream - no, nightmare - since school started, and I haven't had a decent night's sleep since!"  
  
Serenity slipped out of bed, and stumbled into the bathroom. Dunking her face in cold water she dabbed her face with a dry towel and drew herself a bath. Sliding in she grabbed a kick-board and lazily paddled back and forth.  
  
( Her thoughts ** The annoying little voice everyone hears **)  
  
I am so glad McGonagall let me keep this room after I stopped teaching. These dreams are terrible…..  
  
** Who says they're dreams? **  
  
What are you talking about, Pip? Of course they're just dreams….what else would they be?   
  
** Visions? **  
  
Yeah right! Sirius and I just have a casual relationship   
  
** Yeah, a casual relationship FOR A YEAR AND A HALF?! **  
  
Still, he wouldn't just ask me so soon……would he?   
  
** He's your boyfriend, not mine. **  
  
Thanks for your help.   
  
** If he asked you to marry him today - would you say 'yes'? **  
  
Of course……I think. Well…..I…..I don't know. I just…..I just don't know when I'm going to go back to my own time, and I don't want to hurt him.   
  
** You're a little to far involved to back out now, don't you think? **  
  
…………..  
  
** Do you really want to go back to your own time? **  
  
Of course! It's my home!   
  
** What is there for you back there? An abusive father, and an entire school terrified of you. **  
  
It's……It's never been a problem before…..  
  
**……and Sirius being 40 years your senior and your teacher? **  
  
But he'll remember me won't he? I mean…..I'm changing the future by changing the past, aren't I?   
  
** I don't know……..you need to figure this one out on your own. **  
  
She quickly finished bathing and walked back into her room. Preoccupied, she pulled on a pair of old jeans and an 'Old Navy' sweatshirt.  
  
The common room was empty when she got there so she decided to just head down, seeing as how her friends were probably already there.  
  
~*~  
  
Deep in thought she weaved absently in between tables, heading towards a shock of bright red hair that betrayed Lily's presence. Sitting down she began shoveling food into her mouth, not even bothering to acknowledge her friends.  
  
"Comfortable?" Sirius asked in a sarcastic, muffled voice, through her hair.  
  
"Yes, very." She mumbled. She blinked her eyes in surprise and her head swiveled around.  
  
"You're on my lap, love." Sirius teased, and gave her a kiss, "Mmm, Apple…."  
  
Serenity shared a look with Lily, and grinned absently. "Yeah, it's my favorite flavor……"  
  
He stole another kiss. "Mine too!"  
  
Serenity became increasingly uncomfortable - as if at any moment he'd fall to his knees and propose to her in the middle of the Great Hall. Shoving her plate roughly to the side she slid off his lap, and leapt up.  
  
"Uh…I have to go….." She said. Rolling off an excuse she turned and fled out of the Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Flopping down onto her bed she stared up at the canopy top. Her mind was filled with conflicting thoughts and emotions, and endless mental debates and arguments that left her psychologically exhausted. Rolling onto her side she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
BANG!  
  
"James, dear, what was that?!"  
  
"I don't know, hun."  
  
James stood up and poked his head out the door. He slammed it immediately, and took a steadying breath.  
  
"They're here."  
  
Lily gasped and picked up a wrapped bundle. "Come on, James. We have to get out of here."  
  
"No, Lily! I'll hold them off. You and Harry need to run."  
  
The bundle in Lily's arms wriggled, and a small head poked out, and began to cry. It was like its father in every way, save for the emerald green eyes of its mother.  
  
"I won't go without you, James!"  
  
"You have to. Harry needs to live and grow up!…..I love you."  
  
He seized her face in his hands and kissed her swiftly - but passionately.  
  
Lily turned and fled, glancing back only once. The bright flash of green light brought tears to her eyes, and she stumbled blindly through the house.  
  
A long scaly hand reached out and threw her to the ground.  
  
"Give me the boy!"  
  
Lily was sobbing.  
  
Puh-puh-please…..no!"  
  
"Just move aside, girl! I came for the boy."  
  
"No! Not Harry. Please not Harry - kill me instead!"  
  
Lily pushed the wailing bundle behind her, and gave the man a defiant glare.  
  
Serenity watched over the man's shoulder; no-Voldemort's shoulder.  
  
She saw his wand raise before Lily did, and tried to shout out a warning. She raced forward as Lily pulled her wand up in defense. But it would not save her. A flash of green light filled the small room, and when it was gone Lily Potter lay dead on the floor, and Serenity knew what she had to do.  
  
She had to protect Harry.  
  
Closer….  
  
Closer….  
  
She was running in slow-mo.  
  
Closer….  
  
Closer….  
  
[Avada Kedavra]  
  
Serenity was racing against time - and a deadly curse….  
  
Almost there…..  
  
~*~  
  
BAM!  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
Serenity struggled inside her tangles of sheets screaming out in terror and frustration. Her hair was stringy and in tangles and her body was covered in perspiration.  
  
"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!"  
  
She screamed and pounded her fists against the floor. Several pairs of hands grabbed her and struggled to pull her to her feet. She screamed again and fought against her restraints.  
  
"LET ME GO, DAMNIT! I HAVE TO HELP THEM - HAVE TO SAVE THEM! THEY'RE DYING…….LET ME GO!"  
  
"Serenity…….Serenity……..SERENITY!"  
  
"CALM DOWN!"  
  
"It's us…..you're friends. Ren, please!"  
  
Two fingers slid down her neck and pressed suddenly. Serenity felt her entire body go immobile, and fall stiffly to the ground. She stared up fearfully into worried blue-gray eyes, and managed to stutter, "Remus?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to use pressure points on you, but you almost broke my nose, and I think you scratched Sirius."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"We heard your screaming-you were having a nightmare." Sirius supplied.  
  
"No I wasn't! It was real. Lily…..a…and James…..they-they need my help!"  
  
"Help with what?"  
  
Serenity looked up in surprise, as a head of shocking red hair peeked up over Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"L..Lily?" She stuttered. "You're alive!?"  
  
Lily looked at her strangely, and whispered something in Remus' ear who reluctantly nodded in agreement. She turned back to the paralyzed girl.  
  
"Uh…Sere? We think, maybe, we should take you to Madame Pomfrey's….."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lily looked away ashamed, and Sirius absently placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Answer me!" Serenity peered at their faces in the darkness of her room. "You think I've lost it……you think I've lost my marbles. No…."  
  
"No!" She said with more force, "I AM NOT CRAZY!  
  
She barely heard Remus apologizing as a thick liquid poured down her throat and she fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius stared at his girlfriend's unmoving state, his hand stroking hers that clutched the bed sheets.  
  
"Are you sure we did the right thing? I mean we did sort of jump to conclusions….." He asked quietly.  
  
"Sirius, she thought Lily and I were dead……" James said slowly.  
  
"She was half asleep; she didn't know what she was saying!"  
  
"I think by screaming her head off she woke herself up bloody well, as long as the rest of us!"  
  
  
  
James rather loud comment had roused Serenity out of sleep, and she groggily thought back on previous events.  
  
My own friends think I'm crazy.   
  
She clutched the bed sheets tighter and her eyes snapped open with a growl.  
  
"Serenity you're---"  
  
"Get away from me….." She said in a deathly calm voice. Her face was neutral and serene which meant she was furious. Her friends backed away nervously-all except for Sirius.  
  
"Ren--"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"--I'm so sorry, I--"  
  
"It's too late for that! Sorry won't cut it anymore!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"Just leave me alone." They didn't move. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Picking up the glass of water from beside her bed she chucked it at their retreating backs with a scream.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Sirius was beside her bed when she woke. He started to speak, but she pulled the hospital curtain around her bed and placed a Charm on it; falling back asleep.  
  
When she awoke again Sirius had fallen asleep. Making sure that Poppy was in her office, she became invisible and slipped out of the Infirmary.  
  
Choosing her steps carefully she dodged past several students, on their way outside, and slid into the Library. Moving into the Charms section she reappeared and pulled some books off the self, and moved quickly into the Dark Arts section. Sliding her finger along the books she stopped, and pulled out 'The Unforgivable Curses.'  
  
Shoving it into her bag with the other books she turned invisible and raced back up to the Infirmary.  
  
Opening the door quietly she tiptoed in and closed it softly behind her-becoming visible again.  
  
"What are you doing?" Remus asked quietly  
  
Serenity whirled around to find herself face to face with Sirius and the others.  
  
"What? Is it now illegal to take a walk in this school? I must have missed the memo."  
  
"You shouldn't be walking---" Lily began.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be walking around in such a 'weak mental state', " She spat acidly, "Afraid I'm gonna jump some poor first year in a back hallway?"  
  
She pushed roughly past them and set her bag down beside her bed. James came up behind her. "Serenity…..you're not well…."  
  
Serenity whirled around. James was cut off as her wand was pressing against his throat. Leaning in close she whispered in his ear, "Maybe I should just kill you now…..save Voldemort the trouble."  
  
Backing away she pointed her wand at the group. "Maybe I should just hex all of you now……but no, then you'd be stuck in here with me." Walking closer, her voice lowered slightly. "Don't forget--I came from the future……I know what befalls all of you. And I swear on my mother's grave, James and Lily will die."  
  
With a flick of her wand the entire group went flying backwards and out of the Infirmary door, which shut with a BANG!  
  
Her face turned sour and she settled down on her bed and began to read.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's been holed up there for the past three days…."Sharlee said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, you're the only one she'll see, Sis." Sirius said dejectedly.  
  
"Don't feel so bad, Siri. It's only 'cuz I wasn't there when you brought her to Madame Pomfrey's because she was 'crazy'."  
  
Sharlee Black was Sirius' younger sister in Sixth Year. She had curly black hair that hung just around her shoulders, and frightening ice blue eyes.  
  
Sirius just continued to stare into the fire, sipping a Butterbeer. Lily placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and James and Remus tried to get him involved in a Quidditch debate, but it was to no avail.  
  
Serenity's 'temporary loss of sanity' had cut him worse than most. She felt betrayed and angry and now refused to even see him much less talk things out.  
  
Remus' calm and quiet voice broke through the tense silence. "Maybe she's Seer." They looked at him in surprise. "Maybe she's been having visions...maybe more than Lily and James dying."  
  
He clasped his hands in his lap, and became silent. The others in the dreary common room were lost in thought, pondering their friend's wise words.  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity was at that very same moment thinking about her dream/vision. It was a scene from her past and their future. Marking her place in 'Charms to Protect From the Dark Arts' and set it down on her bedside table. She just had to find a way to stop Voldemort from killing Lily and James, and to protect little Harry Potter.  
  
Voices murmuring outside the door brought her cruelly back to reality. She recognized her friends' voices and started to draw the curtains around her, but a warm hand stopped her.  
  
Icy blue eyes stared her down.  
  
"Hey, Shar."  
  
"Hey….you still in here?!"  
  
"Poppy says my nightmares are just stress…." She said with a sardonic laugh. Sharlee shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I know you're just here to make sure I'm not crazy. The others, waiting outside, don't want a rapid witch to attack them…." She said bitterly.  
  
"It's not that-----AH!"  
  
Serenity had started to twitch, and mumble. Soon she was convulsing spastically and her bed began to rock and creak.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Sharlee called desperately.  
  
Her brother raced into the room, followed closely by the others. "What the hell?"  
  
"She just started twitching! It was so sudden."  
  
Sirius grabbed her hand in his and held it tightly while stroking her cold face. Suddenly his hand was wrenched away by an unseen force, and a faint black glow appeared around Serenity's body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body lifted off the bed.  
  
Her feet dangled a foot above her bed, and her friends' looked up at her in terror. White light filled her eyes and mouth and exploded from her fingertips and toes. Before they could even think to call for Madame Pomfrey, a large black ball appeared in Serenity's hands and a scene began to play within the swirling mists inside.  
  
~*~  
  
A hooded figure floated through a tangled and tortured forest drawn by an unseen force. The female figure passed by thousands of yellow unblinking eyes belonging to the horrible creatures that dwelled in this hell, but they did not faze her.  
  
Suddenly she was in a clearing in the center of a circle of hooded figures. A man appeared in front of her-his entire essence radiating evil.  
  
~*~  
  
"Voldemort!" Sirius hissed.  
  
"Shh…..look" Lily hissed, and Sirius turned back to the scene in the ball.  
  
~*~  
  
Voldemort raised his hand, and the figure's hood flew back revealing a long mane of familiar golden hair. It was Serenity. Serenity did nothing as Voldemort walked, slowly closer. Her eyes were glazed and her body was rigid. Her mouth moved slowly, forming two words.  
  
"I do. I do. I do.---"  
  
"This is your child, Lucius?" Voldemort asked in a silky voice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lucius MALFOY?!" Sharlee exclaimed with a shriek.  
  
"He graduated two years ago. Slytherin. Good riddance!" James supplied.  
  
"Aren't you guys even listening?" Lily asked exasperated. "He just implied that Serenity was Malfoy's daughter!"  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and slid back his hood. His pale blond hair turned silver in the moonlight. He kneeled in front of Voldemort and touched his forehead to the ground.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Hmm, Yet another Malfoy offspring. I trust she is better than your last child…?"  
  
"Yes, Dark Lord. Much better than Draco. He was a fool."  
  
"Quite--but she seems not quite sane."  
  
Lucius' eyes darted back and forth, and you could tell he was thinking fast.  
  
"She is ill, Lord Voldemort-but almost recovered!"  
  
"Good….this one has much power. She has The Gift. Look at me child."  
  
She tipped her head upwards and stared into the space in front of him, unblinking.  
  
"I do. I do. I do.---"  
  
A long tapering finger trailed down her cheek and onto her shoulder. It moved slowly down her arm and he stopped at her wrist; drawing a small design.  
  
~*~  
  
What they witnessed next was terrifying and would remain with them all their life.  
  
~*~  
  
A huge puff of black smoke poured out from within Voldemort's hood. It twisted around to form the Dark Mark. Serenity's mouth opened up and the smoke was sucked out of Voldemort's hood and into her mouth. A black light appeared around her hand and when it faded a glowing Dark Mark was visible, emblazoned on her wrist.  
  
~*~  
  
The scene dissolved inside the ball and the ball disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Serenity's floating body drifted lazily back down and she dropped in a crumpled heap atop her bed.  
  
"Serenity a Death Eater?! No way!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Do you think it was a vision?" Remus asked. Sirius turned and looked at him solemnly. "Yes, I do."  
  
Sharlee interrupted. "I do…….. that's what she was repeating over and over. What do you think it means?"  
  
"I don't know…."Lily said carefully, but broke off. "Oh god, Sere!"  
  
Serenity was rolled up in a ball, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks. And she was biting down on her lip to keep from crying out.  
  
Sirius moved forward to pull her into his arms, but she cried out. "I'M NOT A DEATH EATER!"  
  
"We know, love. We know….." He whispered. Remus came around as well and stood next to Sirius.  
  
"It's ok…..now we know what you're going through, and about your family---"  
  
"NO YOU DON'T! You have no idea what my life was like! Do you want to know what it was like in my time? My father beat and tortured me! Filled my head with Dark Arts and Curses. The kids at school knew my father, and were terrified of me! No one wanted to be alone in a hallway with me! My only friend was my brother, Draco, and he was always away helping Dumbledore."  
  
They stared at her in shock, but Serenity continued before they could interrupt. She needed to get this all out.  
  
"What kills me now is that I know that in the future we're not friends. Lily and James are dead, I don't even know Sharlee, and Sirius and Remus are 30 years older than me, and worse yet you are my professors!"  
  
Sirius was dumbfounded. How could there be a world where he did not love Serenity. It was an impossibility.  
  
"Did you know that when you found me on the stairs last year, I hated you all so much! I told Headmaster Granger that I was going home for the holidays but missed the train. I was going to use a Portkey. What she and you didn't know was that I had altered it to bring above the stairs. It was a suicide attempt! I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF!"  
  
Her voice became soft and quiet. "I knew that my father was going to make me a Death Eater, just like he tried with my brother. So, I did what I felt was the only answer. I ran……like a coward. And Fate cursed me. She forced me to live and brought me here……"  
  
  
  
There was a long silence. "Serenity---"  
  
"Please don't, Sirius……I need to be alone right now."  
  
"No, you need me here with you now." The others retreated quietly, and Sirius sat down next to her bed. With his hand clutched in hers. Serenity fell into a numbing sleep.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!  
  
R & R!!!  
  
Pweze!!! Love y'all.  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^) 


	8. N.E.W.T.'s and Future Visions

Blast to the Past  
  
Chapter Eight: N.E.W.T.'s and Future Visions  
  
By Kitty Malfoy (KM)  
  
KM: Hey Everyone. I'm listening to Pink Floyd right now, so forgive me if this chappy is a bit messed up. Please Review. You Review me I review you…everybody's happy!  
  
P.S. Peter Pettigrew is not in here because I don't want him in mah story. He'll stink it all up with his foul stench! Icky-Icky-ICKY!!! He's so…so…so…DIRTY!  
  
Please read on…….  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
"Mornin' Sunshine….."  
  
Serenity rolled over and poked her head out from underneath the scratchy, white, hospital sheets. Her hand was still in his; he gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Oh…. I'm so exhausted." She yawned.  
  
"I guess your visions must take a lot out of you."  
  
She shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, they're usually when I'm asleep so it's like I didn't go to sleep at all, but the last one made me feel as if I hadn't slept in days."  
  
"Serenity……what other visions have you had?"  
  
"Lily and James dying, and the one everyone else saw……" She swallowed. "That's all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
His fingers pushed her face so that she was looking at him, and stared, searchingly, into her eyes. Finally he said, "Alright. But I want you to promise me you'll tell me if you have anymore visions."  
  
"I-I promise. Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are WE okay, now?"  
  
"Yeah……we're okay now."  
  
~*~  
  
"As you all know, the N.E.W.T.'s will be taking place 2 weeks from today. If you have not already started studying, I suggest that get your rear-ends in gear. These tests are not easy, and require much work on your part. You must pass three-fourths of the tests you take to graduate. I hope that you will not disappoint me. Class dismissed." McGonagall stated, just as the bell rang for lunch. "Miss Serenity, may I have a word."  
  
Serenity was glad her friends had kept her family name secret. It certainly would have caused quite a stir within the school. She nodded, and slung her bag over her shoulder- pushing through the desk up to the front.  
  
"Yes, Minny?"  
  
"Dumbledore has asked me to inform you that you will not be taking the N.E.W.T.'s."  
  
"Oh, I see. I was a bit worried when I didn't get my notice."  
  
"Yes, well, Albus thought it would be quite a waste of your time."  
  
"I guess……" She turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Miss Serenity?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I do expect to see you there boasting Gryffindor colors."  
  
She smiled. "Of course."  
  
"Graduation should be-uh-interesting." Minerva said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes. I'll make sure of that."  
  
~*~  
  
"What did McGonagall want?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, just telling me that I'm not taking the N.E.W.T.'s."  
  
"WHAT?!" She shrieked-startling a group of first year Hufflepuffs. She blushed and lowered her voice. "Are you serious?"  
  
"No, I'm Sirius. Jeez, Lils. I thought you'd remember." Sirius said running up beside Serenity.  
  
"Ha. Ha." Lily said with a glare. "I was referring to Sere not having to take the N.E.W.T.'s."  
  
"Uh! No Fair!" Remus and James chorused with Sirius.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll still help you guys study."  
  
PHEW! there was a collective sigh of relief, which sent Serenity and Sharlee into fits of giggles.  
  
Still laughing the group pushed their way out the massive entrance doors, and made their way to the lake.  
  
"So, what do you think you're gonna have to do instead of taking the N.E.W.T.'s?" Sharlee asked pulling out a peanut butter, M 'n M, cookie out of a picnic basket.  
  
"What?" Serenity asked bewildered.  
  
Sirius laughed, and pulled out some breadsticks. "You don't think they're just gonna give you a total free day do you?"  
  
"Sirius is right." Remus chorused. "The N.E.W.T.'s take just about the whole day."  
  
"So you think, Dumbledore is gonna give me something else to do?"  
  
"Yeah, probably cleaning the Trophy Room, for that rat of a caretaker… Froderik Filch." Lily said through a mouthful of French toast.  
  
James pulled a sad face, and patted her shoulder, sympathetically. "You have my pity."  
  
Serenity laughed and dunked one of Sirius' breadsticks in some garlic sauce. "No way. I'll take a day of cleaning to a day full of tests any day. You have MY pity."  
  
"Now down to business." Sirius said, rubbing his hands together. "What do you think is the best way to turn Snape's hair pink?"  
  
~*~  
  
Tia, the large gold barn owl, that Sirius had given Serenity for her birthday, swooped down to land on Serenity's shoulder. Sticking her foot out, Tia waited patiently as Serenity hastily untied the thin letter. Serenity popped a few pieces of toast into Tia's mouth, and then unfolded the thin yellow parchment.  
  
^@^  
  
Dear Miss Serenity,  
  
This is a notice asking you if you would kindly consent to running errands on Testing Day. I would be much obliged.  
  
~ Headmaster Albus Dumbledore ~  
  
(P.S. There are matters that we need to discuss in private. Please, come to my office after breakfast.)  
  
^@^  
  
"What's that, Ren?" Remus asked curiously looking over her shoulder.  
  
Serenity hastily shoved it inside her robes.  
  
"Oh, just a letter for Dumbledore. Seems that I'm going to be running errands on Testing Day."  
  
"Hey! That's better than cleaning the Trophy Room, top to bottom." Sharlee said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"I guess. He also said he wanted to talk to me……I wonder what about…."  
  
Sirius tweaked her hair. "Probably asking you to be valedictorian."  
  
Serenity looked at him in astonishment. "I highly doubt it. This isn't even my graduating year. I haven't even been born yet!"  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity's fist hadn't even touched the door, to Dumbledore's office, when it swung open.  
  
"Please step inside, and I'll make this brief."  
  
Serenity nervously shifted the books in her arms and followed him inside.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you so bluntly, but I do have a staff meeting to attend. As you know we've been working on a device to take you back to your own time. That device is now complete."  
  
Her arms became weak, and she barely felt her books slipping out of her numb fingers, or hear them slam onto the floor.  
  
"Are you – you're sure?" she asked, dumfounded.  
  
"Yes, you may go home whenever you like."  
  
Bending down to retrieve her books, she cleared her throat. "If you don't mind sir….I need some more time to think…."  
  
"Of course. Now, If you'll excuse me, I better be going."  
  
Filled with sadness and unshed tears, Serenity exited Dumbledore's office and trudged up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~  
  
-2 Weeks Later-  
  
Serenity pushed open the heavy oak door of "The Three Broomsticks", and slipped up to the bar.  
  
"Hey Everyone. I'm back."  
  
"Welcome back, hunny. What can I do for you?" A tall sultry woman asked.  
  
Serenity laughed and pulled a rather large parcel out of her rucksack. "Just some post, for Gwendolyn Post."  
  
"Ooh! Thank ye. I bet ya it's that Venus Flytrap I asked Professor Willow for."  
  
As if in response the box shook and rattled on the bar counter.  
  
"I still have a few more errands to run….see ya!"  
  
"Aww…Come on! You've got time for a Butterbeer. Plus, I want you to meet someone."  
  
"Oh all right, but just one."  
  
Serenity grasped the purple-glassed bottle that Gwen passed her and took a long swig. Bending down, Gwen hoisted up a large plastic bassinet. Inside was a little baby boy with hazel-green eyes, and blond hair already turning black.  
  
"This mah son, Brandon." Gwen said fondly.  
  
Serenity smiled softly and tickled Brandon's small foot.  
  
A baby's piercing, wailing cry pounded in her ears, and she made a shushing noise, and began to rock Brandon's bassinet soothingly.  
  
"Don't cry, love."  
  
Gwen put a protective arm around her son's bassinet, and gave Serenity a strange look.  
  
"Ren, sugar, he's not crying."  
  
Serenity looked up startled. "But I---" Brandon gave a gurgle and waved his chunny arms in the air. "I guess I must be hearing things, again…." She suppled w/ a weak laugh, and looked down at her hands.  
  
Small cherub fingers wrapped tightly around her right index finger, and squeezed. Serenity felt the ground drop out from under her, and her stomach wrenched and churned.  
  
The world around her became dark and frightening. Baby Brandon floated in the darkness as his bassinet was sucked away. His hair turned black and his hazel eyes turned startlingly blue.  
  
Serenity rubbed her eyes as his form began to shimmer. Suddenly there were two babies-a girl, and a boy-both with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
Serenity watched silently as the babies changed to toddlers, then to little children, and then into adolescents. The children looked so happy and carefree. The image shifted again as the children grew older, but the boy was gone. The girl-now in her late teens-no longer smiled or laughed. Her face was sunken and pale, and her mouth was drawn in a firm line.  
  
Serenity walked forward, puzzled. "Where is he?"  
  
The girl shook her head sadly as silent tears streamed down her face and disappeared into the darkness. The girl slowly extended a pale hand. Uncertain, Serenity tentatively reached out, and placed her hand in the girl's.  
  
Serenity felt herself spinning over and over again. Just when she thought she was going to be sick, Serenity stopped spinning and felt her feet tough ground.  
  
She looked around slowly at her surroundings. She was standing on a street in central London. Across the street was a run-down pub. A sign hanging over the entrance dubbed it as "The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Serenity felt a tugging on her arm, and looked down to see the little twelve year old boy she had seen earlier. "Mom hurry up!" he shouted, "I want to see Diagon Alley."  
  
"Yeah! I want to check out 'Magical Menagerie'." A younger version of the girl that had brought her here was holding her other hand, and was hopping anxiously from one foot to the other. She was smiling, and biting her bottom lip in anticipation.  
  
A warm arm encircled her shoulders, and gave her a small squeeze. "Let's go, hunny." Serenity whirled around and came face to face with Sirius Black.  
  
This is not happening!  
  
Her voice shook slightly as she responded, 'A-All right, I-I guess."  
  
The little girl shot out into the street-her eyes totally focused on the pub. Headlights flashed up over the road, and Serenity screamed in unison with her "daughter." The girl was rooted to the spot with terror.  
  
A small form darted through Serenity's line of vision and out into the street. The girl's form was pushed out of the way, and she slid into the wall of the 'Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
Serenity screamed again as her 'son's' body hit the car's hood, and flipped up over it. His body lay in the middle of the road in a crumpled heap. Serenity was by his side before the dust had even settled. His body was pulled out of her lap and became cradled in her daughter's arms.  
  
"You can't die, Leo. We haven't even gone to Hogwarts yet! Just don't die." She wept into his chest, and rocked back and forth. Her sadness changed abruptly to anger.  
  
"Why did you have to be so bloody heroic?! It should have been me you stupid prat!"  
  
Sirius pulled his daughter into his lap and cried into her matted hair.  
  
Serenity's fingers went to her throat, and she clasped her lightening bolt necklace James and Lily had given her while they were still in Hogwarts. Before she knew what she was doing she was on her feet, and sprinting in the opposite direction.  
  
Lily………..Lily will help me…..  
  
Sirius was screaming at her to stop, but her mind shut down and she let her legs carry her.  
  
Ducking into an alley away from prying Muggle eyes she turned around to see Sirius gape at her in shock and sorrow, before apparating away.  
  
She reappeared in James and Lily's living room. Pushing through their half open bedroom door, she gagged and leaned heavily against the door frame. Though her eyes were squeezed firmly shut she couldn't get the picture of James laying dead in a crumpled heap on the floor-his eyes glazed and unseeing-out of her head.  
  
My vision…………inside another vision?  
  
"Give me the boy!"  
  
Serenity's breath caught in her throat, and she screamed. "No….!"  
  
~!~  
  
"Ren! Snap out of it!"  
  
Serenity was roughly snapped out of her vision. Her eyes slid into focus, and she saw Gwen-the landlady of the 'Three Broomsticks'- bending over, shaking her.  
  
"Oh, thank Merlin! You're alright….."  
  
Serenity got to her feet. "I'm sorry Gwen, I have to go!"  
  
Finishing the rest of her errands, Serenity tore back to the castle.  
  
~!~  
  
The Great Hall was empty when she entered, and her footsteps quickened. Flinging open the door to the Gryffindor. She flung herself at the closest person-a very surprised Remus.  
  
Sobbing into his shoulder, Remus lead her to the couch.  
  
"Shh….It's okay. What's wrong/"  
  
"They k-keep c-c-coming!"  
  
"Your visions?" he asked quietly.  
  
Pushing herself away from his chest she whispered, "I saw my son die in my arms, and I ran away like a coward."  
  
Serenity stared down at her arms numbly as if they weren't even her own.  
  
Remus was quiet-he just rocked her back and forth.  
  
"And then-then I-I went to Lily's, but-but I g-got there t-too-too late. James was-was….he was DEAD!"  
  
Remus stroked her hair and made calming noises. "Is that when the vision stopped?"  
  
"Y-yes…."  
  
"So…..Sirius was the father…..?"  
  
Serenity averted her eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Then you should tell him…"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"He has a right to know!"  
  
"But he doesn't know that I'm leaving yet—"  
  
Remus stared at her in shock.  
  
"Shit!" she cursed, "---and neither did you……you can't tell him, Remus. You can't!"  
  
Remus was quiet for a moment. "You know I won't, but I wish YOU would."  
  
"I don't need your advice…." She said softly.  
  
"But you do need my friendship….especially now."  
  
Serenity smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Please R & R!!!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^)  
  
(P.S. Review!)  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v (click here) 


	9. Uncomfortable Discussions

Blast to the Past  
  
Chapter Nine: Uncomfortable Discussions  
  
By Kitty Malfoy (KM)  
  
KM: Hey Everyone. I'm listening to the Little Mermaid soundtrack-for no apparent reason- right now, and I'm like loaded up on peanut butter (don't ask) so forgive me if this chappy is not up to my usual standards. Please Review. You Review me I review you…everybody's happy! Plus I want Everyone's opinion on how the story is going, and if you have any changes to suggest.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Serenity was ill at ease for the next several days. Terrified that Remus would tell Sirius everything or that Sirius would fall to his knees and propose to her any time they were in the Great Hall.  
  
No one knew of THAT vision.  
  
While her friend's brains had basically shut down, as the end of the school year was only a month away, Serenity's was awake and buzzing with questions and problems.  
  
Serenity had resolved to not get any more involved than she already was. She didn't want to hurt any more people than was truly necessary.  
  
Then she got involved……again.  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity had decided a nice picnic was in order to calm her feverish brain. Packing her small lunch she had chosen a nice spot by the lake, and whipped out her new novel.  
  
She started when a shadow fell from over her shoulder, and darkened out the words in her book. She turned her head and came face to face with Severus Snape.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly. His voice was small and shy and didn't hold the silky, greasy undertone Serenity knew he would have in the future.  
  
"Sure." Serenity said giving him a warm smile. There was no reason to be mean to him just because he was rotten to her in the future.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt, but it is quite important." He said motioning to her spread of food.  
  
"Yes, of course. It's quite all right Severus. What did you need?" She asked marking her place in her book and setting it aside. She turned to face him on the blanket with her legs tucked underneath her and gave him her full attention.  
  
"What am I like in the future?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Serenity was a bit taken aback at the blunt inquiry.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" She asked slowly-processing his question over and over in her brain.  
  
"It's the way you look at me…" Serenity made a small choking noise. "The way I look at you?" she asked, confused.  
  
"The way you look at everyone. It is hardly noticeable, but it's like you're omniscient. Like you know everything about us just by one look. When you look at me it looks like you're disgusted at first, but then I see sympathy in your eyes……why?"  
  
"Well, you're my Potions Master and Head of the Slytherin House. And well….you're…." Serenity sighed in frustration. " Well, frankly, you're a mean, cruel, and bitter man who has it in for any student not in your house."  
  
Now it was Snape's turn to be taken aback. He paled visibly.  
  
Serenity was immediately embarrassed. "Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry. I really don't have a way with words. I've been told that I can be painfully blunt at times." She apologized, sheepishly.  
  
Severus shook his head. "No. It's quite all right. I asked you a question, and you gave me an honest answer."  
  
Serenity shook her head as well. "I still feel bad. Would you like some of my lunch?"  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Serenity laughed, and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh my god! It's half past five! We've missed all our afternoon classes, and now I'm late for my date with Sirius. He's gonna KILL ME!"  
  
The two leapt up and hastily crammed the picnic blanket into Serenity's basket, and tore down the hill towards the castle.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the hill they chose the fastest way back to Hogwarts and ran straight through the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Serenity's long blonde hair flew in front of her face, and she was about to clear it away from her face, when it was cleared away for her.  
  
Her long golden hairs floated swiftly away on a breeze to settle in the lake. Serenity stared in horror at her shoulder length hair, when a clicking noise froze her in place.  
  
She tried to move slowly away, but the clicking noise got increasing louder and more agitated. A long, spindly leg covered in thick black hair shot forward, and she let out a shriek of surprise.  
  
Suddenly Severus was beside her, his fists pummeling the leg that bound her. Another leg shot out behind him, and when Serenity tried to warn him a thick, sticky white substance shot out of the creature and sealed her mouth shut.  
  
The leg wrapped around Severus as well, and lifted him fifteen feet off the ground. It was only now that Serenity had a chance to look at the creature. It was a giant spider! Female, by the looks of it, with eight blood red eyes. Its body was covered in coarse black hair. Its legs were longer than fifteen feet, which combined with its round-ish body, marked the creature taller than twenty-five feet.  
  
Serenity knew what this was. She tried to yell out to Severus, but her words were ineligible through the webbing.  
  
"Mghphfggihpm!"  
  
Severus had also studied the creature, and realized what it was as well. "It's an Acromantula!"  
  
"Mghfispht!" Serenity shouted out. Her voice edged with urgency. She jerked her head violently at the ground, until Severus looked downwards.  
  
Sitting beneath the Acromantula were almost a hundred white eggs, as large as beach balls.  
  
They had stumbled on the Acromantula's nest!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
R & R  
  
Sorry so short. Just had to get this part out there.  
  
Flames will be used in my Wiccan Rituals!  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^) 


	10. Newfound Powers

Blast to the Past  
  
Chapter Ten: Newfound Powers  
  
By Kitty Malfoy (KM)  
  
KM: Hey Everyone. I'm listening to the Veggie Tales soundtrack-for no apparent reason- right now, and I'm like loaded up on caramels so forgive me if this chappy has a lot of mistakes.  
  
Please Review. You Review me, I review you…everybody's happy! Plus I want Everyone's opinion on how the story is going, and if you have any changes to suggest.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
"Who are you?" the Acromantula hissed.  
  
Serenity was quiet.  
  
"Answer me!" she bellowed, snapping her massive pincers in front of Serenity's face. Long blonde hairs still clung to them.  
  
Serenity was wide-eyed and pale with fear. She whimpered.  
  
"She can't answer you!" Severus hollered at the beast, desperately.  
  
The Acromantula clicked at him angrily and raised her pincers closer towards Serenity's face. In one quick snap, the sticky webbing fell away from her face, and she took several gulps of air.  
  
"Who are you?" the beast asked again, impatiently.  
  
"I am Serenity and this is Severus Snape. We are students at Hogwarts."  
  
"From Hogwarts?" the creature seemed to let out a huge sigh. "Do you know Hagrid?" she asked in distress.  
  
"Yes I do. We are good friends. Do you know Aragog?"  
  
The Acromantula clicked angrily, and Serenity blanched.  
  
"I am Ragna. Aragog…..is my father. AND he is part of my distress."  
  
"What is the matter?" Severus asked compassionately.  
  
Ragna set them down lightly on the ground.  
  
"Please! You must help me! More of my eggs will be hatching soon and there are Lethifolds lurking nearby. They killed my other children already."  
  
Serenity looked down and noticed that about half the large eggs were already broken, and empty.  
  
Ragna continued.  
  
"My father refuses my request for wizarding help. Will you please stay and help me fight them?"  
  
"Of course!" Serenity and Severus said simultaneously.  
  
"One question, though." Severus asked, "Why do you not want to eat us?"  
  
Ragna snorted. "I don't share my family's taste for humans-too chewy. I'd rather be their friend."  
  
"You can be my friend."  
  
Serenity had said the words automatically, and immediately regretted them. Now she was even more involved in the past.  
  
All of her thoughts were pushed into the back of her mind as Ragna began clicking wildly. Her entire focus was on the dozens of shadowy forms that slid away from the foliage.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Serenity thought hard of her most happy moment - kissing Sirius for the first time - and shouted, "Patronus!"  
  
The silvery form of a centaur shot from her wand and trampled several Lethifolds before disappearing.  
  
Severus' thought was of the picnic with Serenity. A large snake sprang from his wand and strangled several more Lethifolds before fading away.  
  
The trampling of foliage and a large light distracted Serenity from the skirmish, and she turned around in confusion.  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius came barreling through the bushes. Remus led the way - a tremendously bright light emanating from the ring on his finger.  
  
"An Acromantula!" Sirius shouted, "Do something, Remus!" Remus moved his beam of light from the ground to Ragna's eyes. She clicked wildly, then tumbled to the ground.  
  
Dozens of Lethifolds swarmed over Ragna biting, and threatening to suffocate her.  
  
With Serenity no longer casting spells to watch his back, the Lethifolds overtook Severus.  
  
"Serenity!" he screamed before a Lethifold covered his mouth.  
  
Serenity screamed as well and ran to him, but Sirius grabbed her and began to pull her away from the clearing. His ring of 'strength' glowed brightly.  
  
"Let's go!" he shouted, "before the Lethifolds come after us as well." Lily's ring glowed as well, and a red done of energy swirled around them.  
  
"Severus and Ragna-" Serenity started.  
  
"-will kill if the Lethifolds haven't already done so!" Sirius finished for her.  
  
"How can you say that?! LET ME GO!" Lashing out she kicked Remus' hand away from Ragna and towards herself, closing her eyes firmly.  
  
Sirius didn't have the warning, and howled as the light blinded him.  
  
Using one hand to rub his eyes he loosened his grip on Serenity and she bit down hard on his arm.  
  
Sirius screamed again and dropped her. Leaping forward, she was torn between two people. In a split second she had made up her mind, and launched another 'Patronus' at the Lethifolds on Severus.  
  
Severus slumped to the ground, and she kneeled over him checking his pulse and breath.  
  
Both were non-existent.  
  
Surprisingly, tears blurred her vision, and Serenity was surprised at how much she had cried since she had come to the past.  
  
"He's dead!" she choked. She stood up again, and looked down at Severus' still body, her hands clenched in fists.  
  
"You killed him! Damnit!" she screamed and launched herself at Sirius. Lily erected a protection shield around him in time, and Serenity hit the shield and bounced backwards. She pounded on it fiercely.  
  
"Come out here and fight like a man, Sirius! You bastard! Did your 'love' blind you so much, that you left another man to die! If so, than I don't want love!"  
  
Sirius shrunk back.  
  
Serenity collapsed to her knees, and howled with anger. Remus placed comforting arms on her shoulder but she shoved him away with great strength, and he slid along the dirt.  
  
She scrambled over to Ragna's body, and blew the remaining Lethifolds apart.  
  
"She is dead as well!" Serenity shouted bitterly. She moved stiffly to stand in front of the bubble again, and whispered in a deathly clam voice, so that only Sirius could hear her. "How does it feel to have their blood on your hands?"  
  
Black energy rippled around her, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her hair floated around her on an unseen wind, and her feet hovered above the ground.  
  
"It is not his time." A wispy, low voice spoke through Serenity that was not her own.  
  
Serenity summoned Severus' body into her arms, and drifted lazily out of the clearing.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Students parted as Serenity's ghost like form flowed through the school, and then gazed in shock at Severus' dead body. Doors opened before her without her even touching the handle, and even Peeves stayed clear of her.  
  
Another door opened, and she was inside the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey rushed to her, immediately.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked desperately.  
  
"He is dead." Serenity said in that same wispy voice.  
  
Madame Pomfrey held the wall for support.  
  
"Do not worry." Serenity said again, "It is not his time to die."  
  
She moved forward and laid him down on the bed. She lifted his head up and settled down on the bed beneath his head. Cradling his head in her lap, she placed her index and middle fingers on his temples. Leaning over into an impossible position her mouth hovered above his. Her whole body began to glow the rich golden color of life, and the light escaped from her mouth and into his. His body glowed the black of death, but gradually formed small pinpricks of golden light.  
  
The two of them stayed in that position for more than a day. Madame Pomfrey was walking by when she heard a sharp intake of breath. Turning around, she was shocked to see Severus' chest rise steadily up and down.  
  
Serenity smiled at the dumbfounded nurse, and slumped backwards into a deep sleep.  
  
~~***~~  
  
R & R  
  
Flames will be used in my Wiccan Rituals  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^) 


	11. Make-ups & Preparations

Blast to the Past  
  
Chapter Eleven: Make-ups & Preparations  
  
By Kitty Malfoy (KM)  
  
KM: Hey Everyone. I'm listening to the Harry Potter soundtrack so let's hope it gives me some inspiration.  
  
Please Review. You Review me, I review you…everybody's happy! Plus I want Everyone's opinion on how the story is going, and if you have any changes to suggest.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
When Serenity awoke the next morning, she was not surprised to feel nothing from the waist down except for a slight tingling. It had taken a lot of her body energy to bring someone back from the dead, and she was still recovering.  
  
Even with her temporary handicap, Serenity felt compelled to study her newfound power of healing, and so, with Madame Pomfrey's help, she found herself sitting in a wheelchair down in the Library.  
  
"A Seer is often gifted with not only premonitions, but the ability to heal as well. Seers with such gifts can even bring some patients back from the dead, if the gods see fit. Unfortunately, Seers with the gift of healing cannot heal themselves." Serenity read out loud.  
  
Closing the book, she placed it gingerly back on the shelf. Reaching down her hand she rested it on the wheel of her chair, ready to move forward. Slumping back, suddenly, in her chair, Serenity barely realized she was having another vision, when everything went black.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Serenity found herself at the top of the Grand Staircase. Her wheelchair was in the middle of the rush of students hurrying to breakfast. Unable to take the stairs down she levitated her wheelchair slightly and turned to move down the stairs when angry voices interrupted her.  
  
Severus Snape and Nott were arguing angrily near her. Fists started flying as the two boys moved closer to her. Snape tackled Nott, but was surprised when Nott kicked him away. Snape was unable to stop his crash course……straight into Serenity.  
  
Serenity didn't have a chance.  
  
A scream barely escaped her lips before Severus slammed into her and she lost her spell concentration. The wheelchair crashed onto the stairs, and one of the wheels snapped off. The wheelchair now terrible off-balance flipped onto it's side and spun out of control-twisting, flipping, and spinning down the stairs on it's side.  
  
The chair slid back up onto the one wheel, and slowed to a stop, two-thirds of the way down, and balanced precariously. Serenity looked up to see Sirius standing above her with the rest of the Marauders behind him, a small ring in his hand.  
  
Sirius raced towards her, but Serenity felt herself tipping backwards, and mustered a smile through the blood.  
  
It was time to leave.  
  
Her sapphire eyes brimmed with tears as Sirius ran to her-he wouldn't make it in time.  
  
She reached into her pocket, just as her chair tipped backwards.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
"Are you all right dear?"  
  
Madame Pince was leaning over her, worriedly.  
  
Inwardly, Serenity scowled. She had felt that there was more to her premonition, but now she wouldn't know what it was until it happened. Careful not to let her true feelings show, Serenity gave the librarian, a small smile.  
  
"Yes, I think so. Thank you for your concern."  
  
  
  
Wheeling her way out she ran into Remus.  
  
"Hey Sere." He said quietly.  
  
Serenity let out a big sigh. "'Lo Remmy."  
  
"I want you to know, that I am SO sorry about what happened in the forest." He pleaded sincerely.  
  
"I know you are Remus. You all are…but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Nothing…." Serenity said quietly.  
  
The two walked in silence towards the Hospital Wing. "Are you going to tell him, Serenity?"  
  
Serenity sighed. "I just don't know if he could handle it, Remus."  
  
Remus studied her face. "You look pale. Did you have another vision?" he asked.  
  
"No." Serenity said in quickly, and knew it sounded false to Remus. Remus gave her another penetrating look with his serious blue-gray eyes before heading in a different direction.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Serenity visited with Severus for a while, before Lily came rushing into the room.  
  
"Serenity! Come on we have to get ready for Graduation tomorrow!" she gushed.  
  
Throwing Severus an apologetic smile, Serenity allowed herself to be dragged towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Lily beamed as Serenity surveyed herself in the mirror-wall. "Oh! You are gonna knock his socks off, girl!"  
  
Serenity gave her best friend, an excited grin, even though her stomach was tied up in knots.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
R & R  
  
Please! Only a few more chapters left! Though I might start a sequel!  
  
Flames will be used in my Wiccan Rituals!  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^) 


	12. Graduation

Blast to the Past  
  
Chapter Twelve: Graduation  
  
By Kitty Malfoy (KM)  
  
KM: Hey Everyone. I'm listening to the Harry Potter soundtrack so let's hope it gives me some inspiration.  
  
Please Review. You Review me, I review you…everybody's happy! Plus I want Everyone's opinion on how the story is going, and if you have any changes to suggest.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
(P.S. I'm gonna leave this one as a cliffy!)  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Serenity kept running through her latest premonition over and over in her head.  
  
What if Severus interpreted my fall, or death, to be his fault and that's why he is so cruel in future?   
  
Serenity rubbed her eyes. Everything was a possibility.  
  
Serenity looked at herself again in the mirror and studies her reflection.  
  
She was wearing a long crimson gown that reached the floor. The bodice was snug enough to show off her curves, but not so tight that it was hard to breathe. The neckline was a modest box-cut, trimmed in gold. Her sleeves tapered to a point at her hands, and were held in place by a small ring of fabric around her middle finger. (Think of McGonagall in the movie)  
  
Around her neck was the lightening shaped necklace Lily and James had given her. She also wore her dragon ring of invisibility on her right hand.  
  
She had used a lengthening charm on her hair, until it had reached knee length, and then she had curled.  
  
For make-up she had applied a small amount of blush, pale pink lipstick, and some of her Green Apple lip-gloss.  
  
She was gorgeous, and she was Sirius would think she was gorgeous as well.  
  
And that was why she didn't want to go.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she linked arms with Lily and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Serenity sat off to the side throughout the Graduation process, and just when she thought she was gonna fall asleep, it was over.  
  
Sirius ran down to her and picking her up out of her wheelchair spun her around and around, causing her to giggle.  
  
"Can you stand enough for one dance?" he asked, in concern.  
  
"I think so," She replied with a smile, in spite of herself.  
  
She was a bit unsteady on her feet at first, but quickly found bearing as she waltzed with Sirius.  
  
When they finished, her legs were quite tired, so he wheeled her over to the table everyone else was at, and began to eat the Graduation feast.  
  
About an hour later all the couples were on the dance floor, all save Sirius and Serenity; much to Serenity's dismay. Sirius turned to her.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He said.  
  
Panic seized her.  
  
"Now's really not the best time, love." She said nervously, wheeling backwards.  
  
Sirius placed a hand on her wheel to halt her retreat.  
  
"This is important." He urged.  
  
Serenity gulped and twisted a lock of hair around her finger nervously.  
  
"I know things have been rough lately, and you have to know I am extremely sorry for Ragna's death……" he pleaded.  
  
Serenity nodded mutely.  
  
"But you also must know that I love you with all my heart. Serenity…"  
  
Sirius pushed away his chair and kneeled in front of her. Reaching into his tuxedo her pulled out small, velvet, black box.  
  
Opening it he whispered: "Will you marry me?"  
  
Serenity stared down in shock at the diamond ring that glittered up at her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but I can't---" she pleaded. As the words left her mouth she could see her vision playing in her mind.  
  
"Yes you can!" he protested, and clutched her hands.  
  
Serenity turned her head away.  
  
"You don't understand…I'm not even supposed to be here!" She said.  
  
"You don't know that!" he argued.  
  
Serenity's head snapped back around.  
  
"And neither do you!" She snapped.  
  
"…….I love you Serenity---" he started.  
  
"Please don't do this, Sirius!" she begged.  
  
He continued, "So, I'm going to ask again…"  
  
"Get up now!" she whispered fiercely.  
  
"Will you--"  
  
"STOP!" she screamed, drawing the attention of the whole Hall.  
  
"--marry me" he asked, looking up at her with loving, chocolate brown eyes.  
  
A single crystalline tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"I. Can't." she said evenly, and caught Dumbledore's eye, and he nodded sadly with understanding.  
  
Sirius continued. "This is right, love. Why are you rejecting it?" he pleaded.  
  
Serenity placed a loving hand on his cheek and whispered, quietly.  
  
"I'm a sinking ship. And I love you too much to drag you down with me." She stated simply. "Please, just move on…"  
  
"No! he shouted, fiercely.  
  
Another tear leaked out and followed the first, leaving a salty trail down her pale cheeks. He stood up swiftly, and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"I. Will. Not. Leave. You!" he declared, firmly.  
  
Serenity pulled his hands away and wheeled backwards.  
  
"Then you DO NOT love me…" she whispered.  
  
The entire Hall watched as Serenity turned invisible and wheeled out of the Hall.  
  
In less than a second, Sirius was on his feet, and running after her.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Serenity could hear Sirius behind her.  
  
Damn. He just doesn't give up. Does he?"  
  
Thinking fast she changed her destination from her room to the Hospital Wing. She veered left, suddenly, and headed down that hallway. Turning back she sighed as Sirius ran past her.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Serenity spent the night in the Hospital Wing with a feeling of dread for the morning.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Bracing herself she slid back into her wheelchair, and wheeled out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Today the Seventh Years would have breakfast, listen to a speech from Dumbledore, and then they'd be going home.  
  
Serenity alone with her own thoughts headed down to breakfast, surrounded by sympathetic students.  
  
She reached the Grand Staircase and levitated her wheelchair and turned to move down the stairs when angry voices reached her.  
  
Severus Snape and Nott, were arguing angrily near her. Fists started flying as the two boys moved closer to her. Snape tackled Nott.  
  
Her premonition was coming true….No! She wouldn't let it.  
  
"Stop it!" She screamed. "Stop fighting! Severus STOP!"  
  
Severus turned and looked at her in surprise.  
  
Nott pushed up with his feat and sent Severus crashing straight into Serenity.  
  
It was then that she realized that if she hadn't tried to stop them, Severus wouldn't have lost his concentration, Nott wouldn't have kicked him at her, and her premonition would never have come to pass.  
  
She screamed- this time not in fear, but in frustration- as Severus slammed into her and she lost her spell concentration.  
  
The wheelchair crashed down onto the stairs, and one of the wheels snapped off. The wheelchair , now terribly off-balance, flipped onto it's side and spun out of control-twisting, flipping, and spinning down the stairs on its side.  
  
Through all of this Serenity felt nothing. She had drawn within herself to escape the pain.  
  
The chair slid back up onto the one wheel, and slowed to a stop, two- thirds of the way down-balanced precariously.  
  
Serenity looked up at the shocked faces and saw Sirius standing at the top with the rest of the Marauders behind him-the engagement ring in his hand.  
  
Sirius ran to her, but Serenity felt herself tipping backwards, and a mustered a smile through the blood.  
  
It was time to leave.  
  
Her sapphire eyes brimmed with tears as Sirius ran to her. Even though she had rejected him, he still loved her.  
  
He wouldn't make it in time.  
  
She reached into her pocket, and her fingers closed around a tiny cube.  
  
It was the device Dumbledore had given that would take her back to the future.  
  
She gave her friends another smile before pressing the small red button, on the top of the cube.  
  
Blue light engulfed her.  
  
Sirius was only a few feet away-his hand outstretched when Serenity's chair tipped backwards and she disappeared.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Ooooooo cliffy! I hope you liked it!  
  
R & R!  
  
Flames will be used in my Wiccan Rituals!  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^) 


	13. The End

The End!  
  
Okay! This part of my story is finished. I want reviews!! I need to know if there are actually people reading my story, or if it's just a waste of time to keep writing it. I want at least 10 reviews before I'll post Chapter One of 'Back to the Future'. So, if you like my story and want to find out what happens to Serenity, please, please, please, please REVIEW!  
  
  
Thank you,  
  
Kitty Malfoy 


End file.
